Pure nonsense
by Mr Pocky
Summary: Fik, którego główną oś tworzy archaiczny motyw "ja cię kocham, a ty się żenisz, niech to szlag trafi!". Zaś w tle przewija się saksofon. KuroFai, co oczywiste.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Fik-zlepek z treści randomowych**. **Swoje powstanie zawdzięcza Marasme, która obejrzawszy amv o fantazyjnym tytule ''Kurogane Crashed Fai's Wedding'' (tak, tak) poczęła dość... hm, entuzjastycznie nakłaniać mnie do stworzenia takiegoż opowiadania. Plus doszły do tego przypadkowe wątki poboczne, jak np ten wspomniany saksofon... W każdym razie fik jest stary (i randomowy, czy już o tym wspominałam?) - ma ponad pół roku, jest nieukończony, no i należy do Marasme, jako że był pisany z myślą o niej.

Jeśli nie przeszkadzają Wam postaci, którym nie wiadomo o co tak właściwie chodzi, ogólna naiwność i fabuła naciągnięta niczym guma w majtach to zapraszam. A, i jeszcze flashacki we flashbackach. Haha.

Ostrzeżenia? Dużo slangu, trochę wulgaryzmów. I zmienione imiona bliźniaczek, czyli (spojler? i to podwójny!) tutaj Freya to Elda, a Elda to Freya. Bo tak. Z Yuuiego zrezygnowałam, bo to już byłaby bliźniacza przesada.

Za ewentualne błędy merytoryczne i literówki przepraszam.

* * *

Poprawił krawat, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie do swego odbicia w lustrze.

Wyglądał jak palant i czuł się jak palant. Żałosny palant.

Kurogane nie podobał się żaden aspekt zaistniałej sytuacji.

Nie podobała mu się niewygodna, wyjściowa koszula, ani pasujący do niej krawat w kolorze starego złota. Krawat był bardzo elegancki, wprawiał w zachwyt mamę Kurogane, czyli spełniał wszystkie kryteria, aby wzbudzać w młodym mężczyźnie dość ambiwalentne odczucia.

Ale najbardziej nie podobał się Kurogane fakt, iż te wszystkie te przygotowania służą wyjściu do kościoła. Na ślub.

I nie chodziło o samą uroczystość… ale o to, kto będzie brał w niej udział.

Jeszcze raz zerknął do lustra, mierząc się długim, krytycznym spojrzeniem. Grafitowe spodnie w kant, beżowa koszula w prążki, _pasujący _krawat. Grafitowa marynarka z poszetką (co to, do cholery? na co to komu? skąd to matka wynalazła?) czekała na wieszaku, by dopełnić strój.

…żałosne.

Szybkie spojrzenie na zegarek na ręce. Pięć minut do wyjścia, jeśli chce spokojnie, bez gnania na złamany kark dojechać na czas do kościoła.

Musnął komórkę tkwiącą w kieszeni spodni, dusząc w sobie chęć sprawdzenia, czy przez ostatnie dwie minuty nie pojawiły się nowe nieodebrane połączenia, czy maile.

Kurogane – ze świecą szukać drugiego takiego idioty. Do ostatniej chwili wierzył… _wierzy_, że stanie się cud. Większość dzisiejszego poranka spędził na wpatrywaniu się w milczącą komórkę, w oczekiwaniu na wiadomość, telefon, sygnał, cokolwiek od tego… tego gnojka. Że ten gnojek jednak zmienił zdanie… może coś zrozumiał… albo po prostu pieprznął się w głowę i stracił pamięć. Niemal każde rozwiązanie byłoby dobre, żeby tylko… ech.

I gówno.

Jeszcze miał tupet zapraszać Kurogane na swój wieczór kawalerski! Takiego wała!

Kurogane wolał schlać się w samotności.

…żałosne. Zdecydowanie żałosne.

I nagle Kurogane doznał olśnienia.

_Na ślub też nie pójdę_, doszedł do wniosku z chłodną pewnością co do słuszności podjętej decyzji.

Nie będzie uczestniczył w tej farsie, która nie przyniesie mu niczego innego, prócz mdlącego żalu i poczucia niesprawiedliwości.

Nie potrzebuje towarzystwa, muzyki i drogich alkoholi, żeby… ta, znów uchlać się z rozpaczy.

Właśnie tak, pieprzony głupek nawet nie zauważy nieobecności jednego z licznych gości.

Szarpnął za krawat. Trochę zbyt gwałtownie, bo zamiast rozluźnić wiązanie krawatu, zacisnął je jeszcze mocniej wokół szyi. Uśmiechnął się psychopatycznie do lustra. O tak, desperata z pętlą na szyi. Ubaw po pachy, nic tylko umrzeć ze śmiechu.

- Nie możesz poradzić sobie z krawatem?

Matka tak jak zwykle zupełnie niepostrzeżenie, ostrożnie wyjrzała zza na wpół uchylonych drzwi pokoju.

- A… Nie, to tylko… napad wisielczego humoru, powiedzmy – odrzekł wykrętnie Kurogane.

- Mogę? Poprawię ci go – kobieta postąpiła kilka kroków w głąb pokoju.

- Nie trzeba – już bez problemu ściągnął krawat i rzucił niedbale za siebie.

Przysiadł na łóżku, obok zmiętego krawatu i szybko rozpiął koszulę, zamieniając ją na gładki, granatowy T-shirt. Pozbył się sztywnych spodni na rzecz wytartych dżinsów. Nie zapomniał przerzucić komórki z kieszeni do kieszeni.

Rodzicielka przyglądała się tej prędkiej zmianie ubioru w milczeniu.

- Kurogane, tak nie można – odezwała się w końcu - Przecież Fai… Sprawisz mu ogromną przykrość, na pewno zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

- Wiem co robię. Mam swoje powodu, żeby nie uczestniczyć… w tym wszystkim

Pochwycił futerał i wyszedł szybko na przedpokój, mijając osłupiałą kobietę. Mama podreptała w ślad za nim.

- Ale… ale zaproszenie – napomknęła cicho, mnąc w dłoniach kremową kopertę.

Kurogane zauważył, że mimowolnie zadrżała jej broda. Rany, musiała być naprawdę niemile zaskoczona i zdezorientowana, skoro chwytała się takich bzdur jak nic nieznaczący kawałek papieru.

- Zrób z nim co chcesz: wyrzuć, zachowaj na pamiątkę – machnął lekceważąco ręką, po czym złapał za klamkę – Idę na spacer, wrócę niedługo… Nie martw się.

Później jej to wszystko wyjaśni… Może wyjaśni. Najpierw musi dojść do ładu sam ze sobą.

Och, świetnie. Ledwo przekroczył próg i już musiał natknąć się na kolejną przeszkodę!

- Idziesz na ślub w takim stroju? – zagrzmiał ojciec – Piwsko wybiło ci ostatki komórek mózgowych?!

- …nie idę na żaden ślub – wymamrotał, spuszczając głowę i wymijając starszego mężczyznę.

Całe szczęście, ojciec zostawił Kurogane w spokoju i skupił całą uwagę na żonie, która zaczęła tłumaczyć mu coś cichym głosem.

_Znaleźć stałą pracę, wynająć kawalerkę, wyprowadzić się, mieszkać samemu,_ myślał gniewnie.

Mieć wreszcie spokój i pewność, że nikt nie będzie dodatkowo dokładał swoich trzech groszy do osobistych problemów Kurogane.

Czuł się trochę tak, jakby przeżywał z opóźnieniem nastoletni bunt. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy trudno było mu dogadać się z rodzicami. To wszystko wina _tego_ kretyna. Przez niego odczuwał tę cholerną bezsilność i frustrację, która przekładała się na zepsute relacje z najbliższymi.

* * *

Ulokował się na ławce przy jednej z bardziej uczęszczanych ulic. Z braku lepszych zajęć śledził apatycznym wzrokiem tłum spieszących się ludzi. Myśli uparcie wciąż powracały do jednego tematu. Szlag go trafi, jeśli natychmiast nie wymaże gęby pieprzonego gnojka z wyobraźni!

Sięgnął do futerału po stary, dobry, sprawdzony sposób na przygnębienie.

Rozłożył saksofon, przytwierdził ustnik i stroik. Założył pasek na szyi i zaczerpnął głęboko tchu, skupiając się tylko na ciężarze spoczywającym w dłoniach.

Dźwięk, który wydobył się z głębi instrumentu przywodził na myśl zakatarzoną kozę.

- Co jest…? – burknął do siebie.

Wstał na równe nogi i przyjął Poprawną Postawę, przez którą w przeszłości regularnie obrywał w ucho od swojego nauczyciela. Przebiegł palcami po klawiszach, jeszcze raz poprawił ustnik. W porządku. Oddech wyregulowany…ba, wyćwiczony do znudzenia przez wszystkie lata nauki i codziennej praktyki. Przymknął oczy…

…i znów zakatarzona koza.

- Do jasnej cholery, o co ci chodzi?!

Kilka głów przechodniów obróciło głowy w stronę wrzeszczącego bruneta.

Poczerwieniał z irytacji i wstydu. Świetnie, nie tylko drze się na środku ulicy… Drze się na środku ulicy do instrumentu, jakby ten miał Kurogane udzielić odpowiedzi.

Z namysłem pogładził złotą, chłodną powierzchnię saksofonu. Przecież wczoraj porządnie go wyczyścił… więc w czym problem?

A, że niby na instrumencie odbija się nastrój muzyka?

Jasne…

- I ty przeciwko mnie, hę? – mruknął już cichym głosem.

Elegancko ubrana pani w średnim wieku uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do Kurogane, kładąc monetę na futerale.

Pokręcił głową.

- Nie jestem jakimś tam ulicznym grajkiem… - powiedział w stronę kobiety, która z powrotem dołączyła do nurtu ludzi - Mam swój honor, wie pani?

Chyba go nie usłyszała. No trudno.

Schował monetę do kieszeni. Po chwili, tknięty myślą, wyjął wszystkie drobniaki zalegające w kieszeniach i zważył je w dłoni.

Powinno wystarczyć…

* * *

Piwo było obrzydliwe. Zbyt obrzydliwe nawet jak na taniego sikacza, smakowało zupełnie jak skwaśniałe. Dzisiaj nic nie układało się tak jak powinno. Nawet alkohol musiał dodatkowo uprzykrzać Kurogane życie.

Przechylił powoli butelkę. Spieniony płyn wsiąkł w wydeptaną, pokrytą pyłem ziemię.

Komórka zawibrowała w kieszeni.

Przez pośpiech omal nie wyrwał sobie w dżinsach dziurę. Kiedy wreszcie wydobył telefon i otworzył klapkę…

- Ach – stwierdził apatycznie.

Dzwonił „Idiota z Osaki".

Sorata Arisugawa był człowiekiem, którego ścieżka życiowa cyklicznie splatała się z losami Kurogane. Natknęli się na siebie w szkole podstawowej, a potem tak się jakoś wszystko rozegrało, że Sorata już na stałe zajął posadkę „upierdliwego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa".

Przez chwilę rozważał odrzucenie połączenia. Oczywistym było to po co idiota dzwoni.

Nie no, papla z Osaki nie jest niczemu winien. W dodatku przeżywa ten ślub całą swą prostolinijną duszą, co dał odczuć Kurogane w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Drużba chrzaniony.

- Ta? – burknął, dając przyjacielowi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty na przydługie dyskusje.

- _Szczonku, dojeżdżasz już?! _– w ucho Kurogane ryknął głos naznaczony ciężkim akcentem.

- Nie, tak właściwie…

- _To lepiej się pospiesz! Człowieku, w życiu nie widziałem tylu ludzi naraz w jednym miejscu! Nawet na jesiennej wyprzedaży cukinii!_

Wydurniał się, żeby rozładować napiętą atmosferę. Ot, mały nawyk Osakijczyka, o dziwo wcale nie tak irytujący, jak mogłoby się zdawać. Do uszu Kurogane dobiegł cichy, nieco wymuszony śmiech, który nie należał do Soraty.

Cholera, poznałby ten głos nawet wśród setek innych...

Dobra, trzeba kończyć tę rozmowę, zanim w pięknym stylu uda mu się wpaść w kolejnego melancholijnego doła.

- _E, Kuro, jesteś tam? Stoisz w korku, czy jak? _

- Tak. Nie. Ugh… Posłuchaj mnie uważnie.

- _No?_ – Sorata spoważniał. Niesamowite jak szybko potrafił rozeznać się w nastroju innych. Empatyczny idiota z Osaki.

- Nie przyjadę. Ale nie mów _mu _o tym… proszę – dodał po chwili wahania - Wyłączam telefon, więc nie dzwoń więcej. Na razie.

- _Poczeka-_

Przerwał połączenie, nie pozwalając Soracie dokończyć.

I załatwione. Włączy komórkę jutro, może pojutrze, kiedy poczuje się gotów, by zmierzyć się z nieciekawą rzeczywistością.

* * *

_- Ach, więc tutaj się zabunkrowałeś… _

_Kurogane obrzucił nieproszonego gościa, który właśnie lawirował w labiryncie stert cegieł i spróchniałych mebli, jednym ze swoich najskuteczniejszych chłodnych spojrzeń._

_- Mógłbyś chociaż odpisać na maila. Byłem u ciebie i nie zastałem nikogo. A potem obszedłem chyba z tuzin pubów i tyle samo budek z makaronem - Fai potoczył wzrokiem po nieciekawej scenerii – No tak, powinien tu zajrzeć w pierwszej kolejności. _

_Murowana ruina, niegdyś niewielka wytwórnia (czego? tego już nikt nie był pewien) obecnie skupiała, szczególnie wieczorami, grupy młodzieży maści wszelakiej, w tym amatorów tanich trunków i fanów spontanicznych ognisk niezupełnie-pod-chmurką. _

_Kurogane ulokował się na malowniczej kupce gruzu otoczonej wianuszkiem pustych butelek. _

_- Czego chcesz? Poprawić ci z drugiej strony? – warknął. _

_Flourite spochmurniał natychmiast. Nieświadomie musnął czubkami palców lewy policzek. Ech, niepotrzebnie na nowo odkopują ten nieprzyjemny dla nich obu incydent sprzed dwóch miesięcy. Kurogane pożałował, że uderzył Faia natychmiast po zadanym ciosie. Ale, cholera, jeszcze nigdy nikt tak mocno nie wyprowadził go z równowagi. Tamtego wieczoru Flourite pobił rekord w byciu bezmyślnym, wkurwiającym debilem. Pijany w sztok, szarpał się, przeklinał i za nic nie chciał wsiąść do zamówionej przez Kurogane taksówki. Cios padł zaraz po tym, jak Fai nierozważnie opisał swojego trzeźwego towarzysza jako „ślepego, egocentrycznego dupka". Nie należy zważać na słowa pijanego głąba, ale… to zabolało, do diaska. Akurat od Faia, nieważne czy trzeźwego, czy nie, takich obelg słyszeć nie chciał. Zareagował półświadomie, dał się sprowokować. Piętrzące się niewypowiedziane żale odnalazły ujście w odruchu równie krótkim, co mgnienie oka. _

_Przez sekundkę wypełnioną czystym przerażeniem i poczuciem winy Kurogane był absolutnie pewien, że przez brak samokontroli, przez jego własną głupotę, Flourite wyląduje w szpitalu ze złamanym nosem albo przemieszczeniem żuchwy._

_Nie._

_Fai starł z brody strużkę krwi, która wypłynęła z jego rozciętej wargi. Wyrwał się z uścisku drugiego mężczyzny, racząc przy tym Kurogane spojrzeniem zupełnie przytomnym i porażająco bolesnym. Flourite wsiadł do taksówki, nie racząc przyjaciela ani jednym słowem skargi, nawet najmniejszą inwektywą, czy pomrukiem niedowierzania. _

_Spoglądał wtedy za odjeżdżającym pojazdem, będąc pewnym, że jeden cios wymazał całe poczucie zaufania, które między sobą zbudowali. To koniec ich przyjaźni, koniec… wszystkiego._

_Wyrzuty sumienia bełtały myśli i nie pozwalały Kurogane zasnąć przez kilkanaście nocy z rzędu. Pomimo tego postanowił, że nie wyciągnie rękę na zgodę jako pierwszy. _

_Czekanie było utrapieniem i systematycznie zabijało wszelką nadzieję, że jeszcze może być tak jak dawniej._

_A jednak, doczekał się. _

_Fai WRESZCIE pofatygował się, aby zakończyć spór._

_A teraz blondyn tylko machnął dłonią na nieprzyjemne wspomnienia i wysilił się na gorzki uśmieszek._

_- Nie wracajmy do tego, dobra, Kuro-rin?_

_Wyjął ze skórzanego plecaka („…który pewnie kosztował tyle, co dobra używana trąbka", cynizm Kurogane nie mógł darować sobie tej niemej uwagi) sporą butlę wykonaną z mlecznego szkła. _

_Na jej widok Kurogane przełknął ślinę i szybko uciekł spojrzeniem w bok, udając, iż butla jest dla niego równie interesująca, co pobliski dość paskudny krzak wyrosły między pęknięciami w betonie._

_- Przyszedłem wypić za zgodę. I porozmawiać, tak szczerze. Od serca. _

_- Szkoda odmówić dobrego sake – burknął obojętnie Kurogane - Chociaż łyskaczem też bym nie pogardził._

_Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Faia, który w odpowiedzi wygiął usta w uśmiechu._

* * *

Apatycznie otarł twarz dłonią i powiódł niewidzącym wzrokiem po sklepowej wystawie. Chyba nie powinien stać jak ten słup soli pod sklepem, w dodatku z butelką (cóż z tego, że pustą?) piwa w łapie, jeśli nie chce, aby miejscowi _koneserzy_ zobaczyli w nim materiał na bratnią duszę.

Niewiele myśląc, nie zastanawiając się nad celem obranej drogi, ruszył przed siebie. Butelka została pod sklepem, mając za jedyne towarzystwo papierosowe pety.

* * *

_A więc pogadali szczerze. Choć była to szczerość o wyraźnienia zaznaczonych granicach. Niektóre zagadnienia Fai dyplomatycznie omijał. Sam Kurogane nie miał wcale ochoty podejmować tematu filigranowej śliczności. Najważniejsze, że jej tu nie było. _

_Rany, kiedy po raz ostatni mógł pogadać z głupkiem w cztery oczy…? Stulecia temu._

_Wprawdzie Flourite wspomniał, że na wieść o ich „scysji" ślicznotka straszliwie się zmartwiła i poczęła truć Faiowi o tym, że POWINIEN pogodzić się ze swoim przyjacielem. Przez myśl bruneta przeszło przykre przypuszczenie, że być może kretyn przyszedł tu tylko dlatego, iż mała nie dawała mu żyć. Baby potrafią być uparte._

_Myśl rozpłynęła się w oparach znakomitego sake i zwyczajowej gadce Faia. _

_Spoglądał spod przymkniętych powiek na profil blondasa. Fai posiadał iście apollińskie rysy twarzy, które brutalnie kontraktowały z obskurnym, obdrapanym tłem fabryki._

_Fai nie pasował do miejsc takich jak to._

_A jego krewniacy padliby trupem na wiadomość, że ich ukochany kuzyn, bratanek, wnuk upija się z jakimś podejrzanym elementem o wątpliwych ambicjach muzycznych w rumowisku, które w każdej chwili grozi zawaleniem. _

_Czy wizja rodziny Flourite'a i pozycji, jaką owa rodzina zajmowała mogła popsuć tę przyjemny towarzysko-alkoholowy relaks…? _

_Mogła._

_Potrzeba więcej sake!_

_Zabrał butelkę z rąk blondyna i wziął spory łyk mętnego płynu._

_Fai tymczasem zajął się oklepywaniem leżącego obok pokrowca w sobie tylko wiadomym celu. Kurogane, eufemistyczne rzecz ujmując nie lubił, gdy inni próbowali dotykać Jego Saksofon. Oklepywanie pokrowca zaliczało się już do sfery „Nie dotykaj tego, zapluty gnoju!". Flourite jako jedyny spoza najbliższej rodziny posiadał przywilej gmerania przy pokrowcu, wyjmowania, obmacywania instrumentu i jego części. Na szczęście, nigdy nie pytał, czy może spróbować na nim zagrać, bo – niebiosa świadkiem - Kurogane chyba by mu na to pozwolił… _

_Fai rozumiał muzykę. Jeśli pamięć Kurogane nie myliła, w dzieciństwie głupol miał przyjemność doświadczyć nauki gry na pianinie i wiolonczeli._

_Jednak tym, co robiło u Kurogane największe pozytywne wrażenie nie były wcale teoretyczne podstawy, których mógłby nauczyć się pierwszy lepszy debil._

_Fai nie tylko rozumiał, ale czuł i kochał muzykę całym sobą. _

_Pilnował grafiku Kurogane, łażąc na niemal każde muzyczne zdarzenie, w którym brunet miał wziąć udział. Nieważne, czy te pożal się boże występy Kurogane i jemu podobnych młodych debiutantów odbywały się klimatycznym wnętrzu klubu jazzowego, czy ciasnej, wypełnionej oparami alkoholu spelunce. Fai był i słuchał. Często sam, nad plastikowym kubkiem po piwie, czasem w towarzystwie przysypiającego z nudów Soraty. Kurogane wystarczyła sama świadomość jego obecności, gdzieś tam w kącie zadymionej knajpy. Nigdy nie patrzył na głupola, gdy nadchodziła jego kolej na występ. Widok chudych wywijających entuzjastycznie ramion oraz szerokiego, serdecznego wyszczerzu na Faiowej gębie skutecznie zaburzyłyby harmonię i skupienie wymagane przy grze. Najważniejsze, że sama myśl o Faiu nadawała muzyce Kurogane zupełnie nowe, _lepsze_ brzmienie. _

_Oględziny pokrowca na krótko odciągnęły Flourite'a od wiercenia się i marudzenia na niewygodę. A czego on oczekiwał kupy przeróżnego śmiecia, na którym zgodnie, we dwóch zalegli? Miękkości jedwabiu?_

_Taa, z daleka musieli wyglądać naprawdę ciekawie. Dwa młode zblazowane po trochu ćpuny, po trochu akoholicy. Albo – o, to lepsze - targana namiętnością parka, która ukrywa swój grzeszny romans przed ludzkim wzrokiem._

_Kurogane czuł, że lewituje gdzieś pomiędzy jednym scenariuszem, a drugim. Czuł się także kompletnie, dokumentnie nawalony, mimo że butli nie ubyło nawet połowy jej zawartości, a Fai nie odpuścił ani jednej swojej kolejki._

_Flourite'owi udało się podnieść standardy chwilowego zakwaterowania – upchnął własną bluzę między swoją głowę, a chropowatą ścianę, o którą się opierał. Zauważył dość nietrzeźwe, ale wciąż badawcze spojrzenie Kurogane i zagadnął uszczypliwie:_

_- Mama nie nauczyła cię, że nieładnie się tak gapić? _

_W ramach riposty brunet zdobył się tylko na łagodne, podejrzanie ciche mamrotanie. _

_Boże, jak on straszliwie tęsknił za tym pieprzonym idiotą przez ostatnie tygodnie. _

_Brakowało mu tych lamerskich, idiotycznych żartów, w których specjalizował się Fai, jego przypadkowej paplaniny, tej intensywnej gestykulacji, tak niebezpiecznej dla oczu postronnego i wreszcie tych zupełnie zwyczajnych spotkań, po których Kurogane z niezrozumiałych powodów czuł się szczęśliwszym i bardziej zrównoważonym człowiekiem. _

_I tych chytrych, prześmiewczych spojrzeń rzucanych spod gęstej firanki rzęs… I zapachu idealnie słomkowych włosów, bo odkąd Kurogane pamiętał Fai używał wciąż tego samego szamponu i…_

_Przestań. Przestań myśleć jak jakiś stuknięty_ _stalker, nakazał sobie w duchu._

_Półprzytomnie – przypomnijmy, że pijany człowiek nie wie co robi, a Kurogane tkwił w upartym przekonaniu, ze wszystko to, co czyni jest wyłącznie winą jego nietrzeźwego stanu – strzepnął niewidzialny okruch z ramienia Faia i z głębokim namysłem zaczął skubać paznokciami kołnierz jego kraciastej koszuli._

_- Napisałem coś dla ciebie. Piosenkę. Em, nie piosenkę, to brzmi idiotycznie. Melodię. To znaczy, próbowałem, bo… jeszcze nigdy… ygh._

_O. No pięknie. To było do przewidzenia, że po pijaku poruszy ten temat._

_Dawno, dawno temu, kiedy znajomość Faia i Kurogane była świeża, wręcz zielona, blondas rzucił w żartach prośbę. Teraz na pewno już o niej nie pamiętał. Kurogane zapamiętał, wryła się w jego pamięć, gdyż w czarnym łbie do tej pory nie mieściło się nawet przypuszczenie, że ktoś może próbować – nawet żartobliwie, ale jednak bezczelnie – wyłudzić od muzyka napisanie kawałka przeznaczonego specjalnie dla swojej własnej, szanownej osoby. Utwory dedykowane, pisane z myślą o kimś były wyjątkowymi prezentami… a nie jakimiś wyrobami rzemieślniczymi, które powstawały, ot tak, od ręki: szybko, sucho i beznamiętnie._

_Flourite spiął się odrobinę, zaskoczony dziwnym dotykiem i bełkotliwą, rwaną przemową Kurogane. _

_- Hm, melodię? Ale… um, jaką? _

_- No więc, nie jest specjalnie dobra, bo jak już mówiłem nigdy wcześniej nie miałem okazji, żeby pisać… dla kogoś._

_PRZESTAŃ._

_Ale to była prawda! Nie potrafił pisać nut. Improwizacje, wariacje utworów klasyków… jasne, czemu nie, to Kurogane pasowało. _

_Fai słuchał nie przerywając._

_- Nie ma tytułu. W dodatku nie jest skończona, ale myślę, że potrzeba niewiele… Wystarczy tylko jeden mały impuls, rozumiesz, żeby ją dopełnić. Zamknąć całość. Żeby ten kawałek stał się zupełnie twój, dla ciebie… ode mnie. _

_PRZESTAŃ, TY ŻAŁOSNY DURNIU._

_Cholera, wykrztusił z siebie zaledwie kilka zdań i zdążył się zasapać. Nienawidził się za ten infantylny, podekscytowany ton, który słyszał w swoim głosie. Radość i lęk, zupełnie jak dzieciak, który pokazuje nauczycielowi swój rysunek i spodziewa się pochwał, a jednocześnie obawia się dorosłego osądu._

_Inna sprawa, że oto nastał się cud i pomimo tętna huczącego w uszach Kurogane czuł się względnie trzeźwy. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy, na granicy słuchu pojawiło się nawet urocze, błogie ćwierkanie ptaszków._

_Miejsce nie należało do szczególnie klimatycznych, ale… cóż, trudno, wyglądało na to, że zapyziała ruina stanie się sceną, na której Kurogane wyrzuci z siebie wszystko to, co zalegało w nim od miesięcy… albo i lat? W każdym razie, już zbyt długo, by funkcjonować przy bliskiej obecności Faia zupełnie normalnie, bez niestabilności hormonalnej. _

_Wzdrygnął się, gdy Flourite odezwał się nagle._

_- Nie szkodzi, że jest nieskończona. To bardzo miłe, zaskoczyłeś mnie, Kuro-sama._

_Kiwnął ochoczo głową - no pewnie, że miłe! Może to wydawać się nieprawdopodobne, ale Kurogane bywa zdolny do miłych rzeczy. Tylko… Fai wcale nie wyglądał ani na zaskoczonego, ani na zadowolonego. Raczej na nieobecnego, skupionego na własnych myślach człowieka, który automatycznie formułuje puste uprzejmości, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. _

_Nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie marzył o tym, aby móc zobaczyć, co dzieje się pod tą rozczochraną, jasną czupryną._

_Dobra, nie ma na co czekać. _

_Sięgnął za Faia (starając się nie myśleć o tym, że wierzch jego lewej dłoni opiera się o ciepłą, szorstką materię dżinsów głupola) po saksofon. Zagra dla niego to swoje pierwsze, tfu, dzieło życiowe, co pewno wyjdzie fatalnie, bo ręce trzęsą mu się jak w delirium, a potem co ma być, to będzie. Powie Faiowi o tym całym swoim bałaganie emocjonalnym, o wszystkim, co w sobie tłumił… i niech reszta świata, w tym i rumowisko, i paskudny krzak idą się pieprzyć. W końcu nie jest blondasowi obojętny, więc może… może się uda. Kurogane podjął decyzję: w tej sytuacji, choć raz w życiu będzie optymistą. _

_Zaskoczył go mocny ucisk na ramieniu – Flourite usadził go z powrotem na miejscu i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco._

_- Chciałaś zagrać. Ale odłóżmy to na później, Kuro-tan… Bo ja też mam ci coś do powiedzenia. Coś bardzo ważnego, o czym powinienem ci powiedzieć na samym wstępie, zanim zaczęliśmy… no sam wiesz… - Fai zamachał nerwowo na opróżnioną w połowie flachę. _

_A Kurogane nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Ćwierkanie ptaszków nasiliło się, pojawiła się też sugestia wyimaginowanej rzewnej muzyczki płynącej z tych najbardziej tajemniczych głębin umysłu. Mdliło go od tej wewnętrznej euforii; to wszystko było tak piekielnie niewłaściwe i żenujące… tak piekielnie cudowne. Ostatkiem sił woli powstrzymywał się od objęcia tego głupiego, najsłodszego kretyna i całowania go do nieprzytomności._

_Nie, niech mówi. Faiowi także na pewno nie jest łatwo, sądząc po jego zaciętej, zdeterminowanej minie._

_W filmach sceny rozpoczynające się od „Muszę ci powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego." nigdy, ale to nigdy nie kończyły się tym, co bohater chciałby usłyszeć. Ale to nie był film, więc… _

* * *

Raany, na co on tak właściwie wtedy liczył? Co mu przyszło do głowy?

Może to i lepiej, że wszystko rozegrało się tak, a nie inaczej? A gdyby tak Kurogane już do końca życia pozostał takim rozmemłanym, idiotycznie uśmiechniętym durniem? No cóż, obecnie też czuł się durniem. Zranionym, odrzuconym i wściekłym na siebie oraz na cały świat durniem.

Odetchnął ciężko.

Saksofon trwał bezpiecznie zamknięty w swoim przybrudzonym od pyłu gniazdku, podparty o kolano Kurogane.

Oparł łokcie o barierkę mostu, wgapiając się w zgniłą zieleń dna rzeki. Pod powierzchnią wody poruszały się opieszale ciemne sylwetki ryb. Ponad nimi śmigały szafirowe kreseczki ważek, które uczyniły w rosnących nad brzegiem rzeki chaszczach swoją bazę wypadową i strzegły jej ze zdumiewającą zawziętością.

Kurogane wzniósł oczu ku niebu, które nie kalała najmniejsza nawet chmurka.

Idealna pogoda. W sam raz na idealną ceremonię ślubną; na celebrację początków idealnej miłości aż po życia kres.

Nawiedziło go znajome, urocze-inaczej uczucie, polegające na tym, iż żołądek postanawiał podjechać Kurogane do gardła.

- Powtórka z rozrywki? Nie ma mowy – mruknął, biorąc głęboki oddech, aby uspokoić nadchodzące mdłości.

* * *

_- Chodzi o to… Gdyby nie ta nasza kłótnia… - Fai odchrząknął – Przepraszam, już przechodzę do rzeczy. Jestem zaręczony z Freyą. Od… och, prawie dwóch miesięcy. _

_Coś wewnątrz Kurogane ryknęło śmiechem._

_To żart. _

_Czekał, aż sam Flourite potwierdzi jego przypuszczenie i przyzna się do kolejnego, tym razem wyjątkowo niesmacznego dowcipu, który w założeniu miał wprowadzić Kurogane w konsternację. _

_Ale Fai mówił dalej, nieświadomie wyłamując sobie palce. _

_- To wynikło dość nieoczekiwanie. Znasz tę całą gadkę? O ustatkowaniu się, wejściu w dorosłe życie z kobietą u boku… „Na co będziesz czekać? Aż się dziewczyna zestarzeje?" i temu podobne… _

_Gdyby rzeczywistość docierała do Kurogane nieco wyraźniej i ostrzej, a nie jak przez ścianę wody, to może zauważyłby, że Flourite… mu się tłumaczy. _

_- Te ostatnie tygodnie były szalone! Tak szybko zleciały, tyle się działo, że niekiedy miałem wrażenie, że nie dotyczą mnie, tylko kogoś innego…_

_- Kiedy ślub?_

_- No właśnie, o tym chciałem ci powiedzieć… Kościelny za kolejne… um, dwa miesiące – Fai opuścił głowę __–_ Dwa miesiące i dwanaście dni, licząc od dzisiaj. Och, zapomniałem wziąć zaproszenia. 

_- To szybko._

_- Uhm, nawet zbyt szybko, bo zdaniem m-mojej… zdaniem Freyi… – Fai urwał niespodziewanie, śledząc wzrokiem poczynania drugiego mężczyzny._

_Kurogane podniósł się, zupełnie spokojnym krokiem dotarł do kąta z paskudnym krzakiem, oparł się rękami o murowaną ścianę… i zwymiotował._

_No, teraz to na pewno wyrzucił z siebie wszystko. Znakomity żart, wręcz doskonały._

_- Ech, nie takiej reakcji oczekiwałem, Kuro-sama – Fai wysilił się na prztyczek i szybko podszedł do Kurogane. Wcisnął mu do rąk paczkę chusteczek._

_- Już, już. Spokojnie. Zaraz minie – powiedział, uspokajająco gładząc bruneta po plecach – Cholera, może ten alkohol był przeterminowany? A może jadłeś dziś coś nieświeżego? _

_Kurogane oderwał się od ściany, Fai nie zwlekając, pospieszył za nim. _

_Wspaniale, nogi Kurogane postanowiły dołączyć do drżących dłoni. Wnętrze nosa piekło jak diabli, żołądek skurczył się do rozmiarów suszonego jabłka. _

_- Zbladłeś, Kuro-tan. Kręci ci się w głowie?_

_Zaprzeczył słabo i wypłukał usta jedynym dostępnym napojem, czyli sake. Okropność._

_- Pójdę do domu – wychrypiał, odsuwając Faia od siebie._

_- Odprowadzę cię!_

_- Nie, nie trzeba._

_- Ale… Przepraszam, że dręczę cię teraz, kiedy tak źle się czujesz, ale potrzebuję twojej rady. Sam nie wiem, czy postąpiłem właściwie… Mam wrażenie, że trochę… tak jakby ustąpiłem rodzinie – wypalił prędko Flourite. _

_- To nerwy. Stres w związku podjęciem ważnej decyzji – powiedział, starając się przybrać zwykły, stoicki ton głosu. _

_- Stres… no cóż, możliwe. Kocham Freyę, ale nie jestem pewien-_

_I znów ten bolesny skurcz. Mimowolnie zgiął się w pół. Nie powinno tak być… Powinna boleć pierś, a nie żołądek, który wyczyniał jakieś dzikie, chore harce. _

_- Odprowadzę cię, naprawdę źle wyglądasz – oświadczył blondyn._

_- Poradzę sobie sam… Serio._

_Ten skończony kretyn nie mógł zdawać sobie sprawy jak bardzo nieodpowiednie i bolesne byłyby w tej chwili jego troska i współczucie. _

_- Wcale mi się to nie podoba, Kuro-myu. Ale nie będę się z tobą spierał – Fai skrzywił się i podał swojemu towarzyszowi zapomniany futerał – W najbliższym tygodniu będę zajęty, ale zadzwonię do ciebie dziś wieczorem. I pojutrze, gdy znajdę chwilkę, dobra? I umówimy się jakoś, żebym mógł podrzucić ci to zaproszenie… _

_Kurogane przystanął w miejscu, ogarnięty dziwną melancholią._

_Tak jak się spodziewał samo patrzenie w błękitne oczyska było torturą. Nigdy nie przyznałby tego na głos, ale Fai… Fai był perfekcyjny. Kurogane brakowało porównań. Anioły… Anioły mogły Faiowi buty sznurować, o! _

_- Wiem, że nie przepadasz za byciem w centrum zainteresowania, poza tym nie chciałem obciążać cię kolejnymi obowiązkami, więc zrezygnowałem z proponowania ci roli drużby. Sora się zgodził, mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzi… _

_Myśl, która nie należała zupełnie do Kurogane wyraziła ogromne zdumienie, że plotkara z Osaki raz w życiu trzymał gębę na kłódkę i nie przybiegł do swego burkliwego kumpla z radosną ślubną rewelacją. Dzięki bogu, bo gdyby Kurogane dowiedział się o ślubie Faia od kogoś innego niż sam Fai… To ten ktoś chyba straciłby kilka zębów. _

_A teraz – podszeptywała melancholia - powinien chyba jakoś się z tym głupolem pożegnać, nie? I powiedzieć mu coś, co Fai mógłby zapamiętać. Pożegnać się jakoś… symbolicznie. Żeby móc potem wracać do tego pożegnania z uporem masochisty. _

_Taa, Fai na pewno marzy o pocałunku z kompletnie złamanym, zarzyganym i śmierdzącym wińskiem facetem. W najlepszym wypadku Kurogane dostałby za taką próbę tylko po pysku… Głupek miał całkiem niezły prawy sierpowy. _

_Poczuł, że wilgotnieją mu oczy. Och. Obejdzie się bez pożegnania. Dzisiejszy dzień i tak już nie może być gorszy._

_- Kuro-sama? Słuchasz mnie? – spytał z wahaniem Fai._

_- Zadzwonisz, spoko. Sorata będzie drużbą - na pewno się jełop cieszy co najmniej jakby wygrał w totka. Wszystko zrozumiałem. To ja już pójdę. Trzymaj się, głupolu._

_Czuł i myślał niewiele opuszczając fabryczne pobojowisko._

_Wciąż miał mdłości, wciąż trzymało się go odrealnione niedowierzanie._

_To było niesprawiedliwe. Mała zbyt szybko i zbyt łatwo odnalazła swoje miejsce przy Faiu. Miała wszystko to, czego nie miał Kurogane: elegancję i delikatność, nieprzeciętną urodę, wykształcenie, dobrze zapowiadającą się przyszłość, poparcie licznych Flourite'ów… I najważniejsze: miłość Faia. _

…_kurewsko niesprawiedliwe._

* * *

Przykra sprawa. Pierwsze poważne… hm, tak właściwie jedyne rozczarowanie miłosne w życiu Kurogane miało już na zawsze kojarzyć się przede wszystkim z kwaśnym posmakiem własnych soków trawiennych w ustach. Mało romantyczne.

Zszedł z mostu i powlókł się wąską alejką, nie zważając na mijających go przechodniów, rowerzystów i całą resztę sobotniego tałałajstwa.

Fai nie zadzwonił ani tamtego wieczoru, ani dwa dni później. Zadzwonił po tygodniu od fizjologicznego uzewnętrznienia się Kurogane.

Jak zwykle gadał o kompletnych głupotach i co chwilę wybuchał do słuchawki szczerym, perlistym śmiechem. Słysząc ten śmiech brunet także mimowolnie się uśmiechał, zapominając o całym rozżaleniu, które towarzyszyło mu od tygodnia.

I tak priorytetowy dla Kurogane temat został zapomniany.

Rozważał wyznanie na odległość. Listu kretynowi przecież nie napisze, bez przesady... Mail z krótkim „kocham cię" raczej nie klasyfikował się do wiadomości, które należy brać zupełnie na poważnie. Szczególnie, gdy nadawcą jest introwertyczny choleryk.

Wyznanie na odległość odpadało.

Po kolejnym tygodniu od ostatniej telefonicznej rozmowy to Fai wysłał maila: że jest właśnie w pobliżu domu Kurogane i jeśli Kurogane nie ma nic do roboty, to chciałby z nim pogadać. I podrzucić to pierdzielone zaproszenie. Kurogane miał co robić. Zmierzał właśnie na spotkanie, na którym miał przedyskutować szczegóły tyczące się odwalania roli żywego tła muzycznego na jakiejś tam prywatnej rocznicy… czy pogrzebie? Co za różnica. Spotkanie oczywiście odwołał. Był _artystą_, wolnym duchem, miał prawo do małych fanaberii. Zresztą chałturzyć może zawsze, za to z Faiem niekoniecznie zawsze będzie mógł się spotkać. A więc jako że odgrywał w tej historii rolę skończonego durnia, niemal pobiegł na wyznaczone przez blondasa miejsce.

Fai zapomniał uściślić, że na miasto wywiał go obowiązek zrobienia zakupów. I to w towarzystwie swojej przyszłej żony i przyszłej teściowej.

Było już za późno, by Kurogane mógł się wycofać, więc otrzymał zaproszenie i wybąkał gratulacje, cudem unikając przy tym wiązanki przekleństw. A potem we czworo wylądowali w całkiem przyjemnej kawiarni.

Kurogane nie był ślepy. Widział, że mała wyraźnie się go obawia, pomimo tego, że spotkali się już wcześniej nie raz i nie dwa. Urodził się z taką fizjonomią i posturą, nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Nie będzie silił się na sztuczne grzeczności i nie będzie udawał kogoś, kim nie jest, tylko po to, aby akurat _jej _zrobić przyjemność…

Zresztą jej matka też nie wyglądała na zachwyconą obecnością Kurogane. Tyle że kryła się lepiej niż mała. Najgorzej wyszedł na tym wszystkim głupol. Wiercił się na kawiarnianym krześle, uśmiechał się zbyt szeroko, by można było uznać jego mimikę za naturalną i co pewien czas wpychał łokieć w bok Kurogane, aby ten pamiętał, że nie powinien rzucać w _takim_ towarzystwie swoich Złowrogich Spojrzeń.

Po godzinie, która była chyba najdłuższą i najbardziej drętwą godziną w życiu saksofonisty, Flourite przeprosił swoje damskie towarzystwo i odprowadził Kurogane kawałek. Nastąpiła chwila konsternacji, kiedy to Fai szedł przy Kurogane bez słowa, a Kurogane posyłał mu ukradkowe spojrzenia i zastanawiał, czy _chwila jest odpowiednia_.

Nim się zdecydował, na twarz Flourite'a wpłynął zawiedziony, cierpki uśmiech. Mruknął niejasną zbitkę, która zabrzmiała jak „dzięki-przepraszam-muszę-wracać", odwrócił się na pięcie i pomachał brunetowi na pożegnanie.

I znów Kurogane powlókł się do domu, nie oglądając się nawet za siebie.

W gruncie rzeczy Kurogane zasługiwał na swój los. Był nie tylko durniem, ale i frajerem. Potrafił tylko ozłocić Faia w swoich żałosnych fantazjach. Jakie to miało znaczenie, skoro nie zrobił praktycznie nic, aby raz na zawsze rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości i niedopowiedzenia, które systematycznie narastały między nim a głupolem?

_Nie pozwolił mi zagrać, nie miałem już więcej okazji, żeby mu wszystko powiedzieć_, usprawiedliwił się w myślach.

_Bzdura, miałeś setki okazji_, odparował nieznany Kurogane upierdliwy głosik.

Już po zapoznaniu się z faktem oświadczyn przeprowadził w swej wyobraźni dziesiątki rozmów z Faiem na temat jego ożenku. Zwykle zaczynały się one od zgoła kumpelskiej rady: „Nie powinieneś się z nią żenić.". „Dlaczego?", pytał ten wyimaginowany Fai, nieodmiennie przykro zaskoczony.

Bo…

I tutaj rodziły się najróżniejsze wersje:

„Ona cię skrzywdzi" – pierwsze wierutne kłamstwo. Mała była ucieleśnieniem dziecięcej niewinności i różanej delikatności. I była przy tym nieprawdopodobnie naturalna. Totalnie autentyczna. Skąd się brały takie nieskażone złem świata jednostki? - tego Kurogane nie wiedział.

„Nie pasujecie do siebie." – fanfary, ściema roku! Pasowali do siebie jak… jak… jak pianka do cappuccino, jak trampki do dresu! Nawet imiona mieli na tę samą literę, kurwa!

„Ze mną powinieneś się ożenić, nie z nią!" – argument doskonały, to na pewno przechyliłoby szalę na korzyść Kurogane, gdyby cała ich trójka wciąż nosiła kolorowe worki na buty i chodziła do jednego przedszkola.

_Przyznaj się. Stchórzyłeś. Zwlekałeś zbyt długo. Masz teraz za swoje. _

Ścisnął mocniej uchwyt pokrowca, nieświadomie zaciskając gniewnie usta.

Stawka była zbyt wysoka, by tak po prostu uraczyć niespodziewającego się niczego Faia dosadnym wyznaniem miłosnym. Przyjaźń przestała wystarczać, ale bez tej przyjaźni, bez Flourite'a życie Kurogane stałoby się mdłe i nijakie.

_Wciąż masz szansę, wciąż możesz spróbować._

Za późno, kretyn już wybrał. Wybrał ślicznotkę.

_Bo nie pozostawiłeś mu żadnego wyboru._

Ach, więc żeni się z tą małą, bo jest skrycie zakochany w Kurogane. No tak, to ma zajebisty sens.

…i z kim tak właściwie Kurogane toczy tę dyskusję?

- Już raz narobiłem sobie nadziei. Wystarczy – syknął, zezując na saksofon kryjący się w futerale.

_Frajer. Idź się schlać, to na pewno pomoże. _

Jasna cholera, to początki schizofrenii! Ześwirował z rozpaczy, to się zdarza. Zupa emocjonalna warzyła się, warzyła się, aż w końcu poczęła kipieć. I ten głosik jest tego wynikiem. Kurogane zaczął rozmawiać ze swoim najwierniejszym towarzyszem. Z saksofonem.

Co tam, jak szaleć, to szaleć.

- Więc niby co mam robić? – westchnął, zatrzymując się w pół kroku.

_Spróbuj do niego dotrzeć. Wywrzeszcz mu w twarz co czujesz. Co ci szkodzi?_

Hm, tak właściwie… Lepiej żałować, że się spróbowało i poległo w tej próbie niż żałować, że nic się nie zrobiło. Tak…?

Rozejrzał się mimowolnie.

Ten kościół będzie… w którą tak właściwie stronę?

Zerknął na zegarek. Uroczystość zaczęła się niecały kwadrans temu.

_Zdążysz. Na ostatnią chwilę będzie dramatyczniej. _

Zarzucił futerał na ramię. Był przyjemnie ciężki i nadawał całej sytuacji odpowiedniego psychodelicznego charakteru.

Przyspieszył kroku.

Wkrótce pędził, ile sił w nogach jak na durnia, desperata i świra w jednym przystało.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Pod względem logicznym ten fik średnio kupy się trzyma. Nie jestem dobra w tego typu historiach. Nie bójcie się mnie skrytykować.

Wszystkie postaci niewymienione z imienia i wszyscy rodzice, prócz rodziców Kuro, to randomy.

* * *

Biegł.

Cholera, ostatni raz biegł tak szybko kiedy… Nie, nigdy nie biegł tak szybko.

Mijał właśnie rząd taksówek. Minął trzecią… siódmą… I wreszcie zwolnił. Przystanął, oddychając ciężko i czując się _nieco_ idiotycznie.

Nie opłacało mu się biec na stację metra. Gdziekolwiek by ona nie była, była na pewno ZA DALEKO, a Kurogane NIE MIAŁ czasu. Mógłby zaczekać na autobus, zapytać kogoś o trasę. O, przystanek znajdował się kilkanaście metrów dalej. Tylko jaką ma pewność, że właściwy autobus przyjedzie już, za chwilę?

Otworzył tylne drzwi najbliższego pojazdu i władował się do środka.

- Do kościoła. Jak najszybciej – poinformował, łapiąc oddech.

- Dzień dobry – odpowiedział mu flegmatycznie kierowca – Wie pan, przez całe taksówkarskie życie czekam na frazę „Za tym samochodem!"… Ech, pobożne życzenie. No to do którego kościoła jedziemy?

Tego Kurogane nie przewidział. Mniej więcej kojarzył drogę: swój dom – przeklęty kościół, w którym Fai weźmie ślub. Plan kryzysowy przewidywał użycie GPSu… Pamiętał nazwę ulicy, przy której stał kościół. Pamiętał. Jeszcze dziś rano…

- Kościół katolicki… - powiedział z powątpiewaniem.

- Ale który?

Kurogane skrzywił się nieelegancko. To ile tych kościołów niby jest w okolicy?

- Ten z aniołami przy ogrodzeniu? – podsunął łaskawie taryfiarz.

- Tak!

Młodszy z mężczyzn pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Dobra, jedna przeszkoda pokonana.

- Aah… To ja już nawet wiem, o który ślub chodzi! – kierowca łagodnie dołączył do ulicznego ruchu – Pół miasta o nim gada. Nic dziwnego, skoro swatają się dwie wielgachne firmy.

Posłał wściekłe spojrzenie parze oczu odbijających się we wstecznym lusterku. Taksówkarz zignorował napastliwy wzrok i ponownie zagadnął:

- Hm, nie zrozum mnie źle, przyjacielu, ale… Nie wygląda pan na faceta, który wybiera się imprezę weselną, gdzie nawet serwetki będą pozłacane.

- Nie jadę jako gość.

- O, to mnie pan zaciekawił. W panu cała nadzieja, inaczej obrączki nie dotrą na czas, czy inna historia tego typu?

- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy – parsknął. Cholera, ten taksówkarz miał zdecydowanie zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnię.

- W porządku – taksiarz wzruszył ugodowo ramionami – Wpycham nos tam, gdzie nie trzeba, zrozumiałem. Gaz do dechy, już jesteśmy spóźnieni.

- Dzięki – mruknął Kurogane i na powrót zapatrzył się w mijane samochody.

Spostrzegł, że jadą w tym samym kierunku, z którego przybiegł. Huh, trochę głupio. Dobrze, że jednak zdecydował się wziąć taksówkę. Gdzieś z tyłu czaszki obijało się przeczucie, że zapomniał o czymś istotnym.

No trudno. Jeśli to faktycznie coś ważnego, to wkrótce sobie o tym przypomni.

* * *

Uklęknij, usiądź, wstań, usiądź. Uroki tradycyjnego obrządku.

Msza rozpoczęła się niespełna piętnaście minut temu, lecz Fai odnosił przybijające wrażenie, że w kościele tkwi od dobrych kilku godzin. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie. Jeden kamerzysta z dala, po prawej, blisko ławy, drugi po lewej, bliżej prezbiterium.

Kamerzyści to pikuś. Gdzieś z tyłu, w tłumie gości czaił się fotoreporter, gotów wyskoczyć zeń, gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment. W ten sposób poniedziałkowe wydanie lokalnej gazetki zaszczyci świeżutkie zdjęcie ślubne dwójki pięknych, uśmiechniętych ludzi oraz towarzyszący mu króciutki artykuł traktujący o tejże ceremonii. Nie co dzień zdarza się _taki_ ślub.

Prapradziadek Faia założył firmę złotniczą. Trzydzieści lat później szyld Flourite'ów był już znany na terenie całego kraju i kojarzony z biżuterią, którą nie pogardziłaby ani przeciętna przedstawicielka klasy średniej, ani zmanierowana żona ministra. Minęło kolejnych dziesięć lat i reputacja firmy przemierzyła ocean, rozszerzając się na dalekie lądy i tym samym zyskując kolejnych kilkanaście milionów klientów.

Fai rzadko kiedy czuł się wolny od tego historyczno-ekonomicznego ciężaru spoczywającego na jego barkach. Trudno było być jedynym synem. Spadkobiercą pracy pokoleń. Nazwisko – nomen omen – zobowiązywało.

Szczególnie niełatwo czuł się teraz.

Przyszła żona Faia Flourite'a była ni mniej, ni więcej jak jedną z córek właściciela cenionej firmy fotograficznej. Firmy, no może nie z takimi tradycjami jak biznes Flourite'ów, ale liczącej sobie kilkadziesiąt lat i dwa tuziny filii porozrzucanych po terenie kraju.

Drobna dłoń w koronkowej rękawiczce musnęła jego własną. Freya posłała mu zdenerwowany, wymuszony uśmiech. Zza mgiełki welonu wyglądała bardzo blado i bardzo młodo. Nie jak młoda kobieta, a raczej umalowana gimnazjalistka, która drży ze strachu przed ważnym sprawdzianem.

Prędko odsunął od siebie chęć pogłaskania Freyi po głowie. Niewłaściwy gest w niewłaściwym miejscu. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, wyprostował się i dumnie uniósł głowę – tak, jak uczył go od dziecka ojciec.

Rany, jak go swędział kark! Wykrochmalony kołnierzyk gorszy niż męki piekielne... Nie mógł się podrapać, choć bardzo chciał. Nie mógł się także odwrócić i zbadać tłum wzrokiem… czego także bardzo chciał.

Nie przyszedł. I już nie przyjdzie, bo zawsze zjawiał się punktualnie na umówione spotkania.

W drodze do ołtarza Fai miał czas, by odnotować ze smutkiem nieobecność Kurogane. Nie mógł go nie zauważyć - Kurogane należał do osób, które samą swą aurą zapewniały sobie wolną przestrzeń życiową nawet w tłumie, który dorównywał poziomem stłoczenia sardynkom w puszce.

Ale czego innego Fai miał się spodziewać… po tym _wszystkim_?

Freya znów westchnęła cicho. No cóż, najwyraźniej w tych okolicznościach wystudiowany uśmiech Faia nie był dla niej żadną pociechą. Czyżby i ona czuła się przytłoczona ciężką sukienką, tłumem gości i nieodwracalnością decyzji, którą powzięła? Kunsztowne długie kolczyki zdobiące jej uszy, posyłały drżące błyski przy każdym, nawet najmniejszym ruchu panny młodej. Nawet teraz stanowiła żywą reklamę biżuterii Flourite'ów, symbol zgody (i nieźle opłacalnej transakcji) między dwoma firmami, które wkrótce staną się jedną wielką – oj, wielką – rodziną.

Zresztą Fai musiał przyznać, że fotografowie mieli powiązania z jego familią od… no, całkiem dawna.

Przyjaźnił się z bliźniaczkami jeszcze w podstawówce. Był od nich starszy o kilka lat, więc idealnie wpisywał się w rolę braciszka strzegącego przed rozwydrzonymi kolegami z klasy. Zawsze lepiej dogadywał się z ufną i łagodną Freyą. Przy Eldzie – rozsądnej i dojrzałej nad swój wiek – czuł się niekiedy jak dzieciuch.

Po ukończeniu szkoły podstawowej siostry zostały wysłane do innego miasta, do prywatnej szkoły. Fai mocno przeżył to rozstanie. Liceum także ukończyły daleko od miejsca urodzenia. W przeciwieństwie do Faia, który po śmierci matki poczuwał się do obowiązku trwania przy ojcu i wspierania go w każdej chwili jak najlepiej potrafił.

Z rozmów z Freyą wiedział tyle, że po dwóch latach nauki starsza z sióstr dość nieoczekiwanie rzuciła studia, pożegnała się z oburzoną jej decyzją rodziną, by wyjechać zza ocean w poszukiwaniu wymarzonej pracy i wielkiej miłości. Regularny kontakt utrzymywała tylko z młodszą siostrzyczką. Fai odnosił wrażenie, że Elda nadrabia wszystkie te lata, kiedy musiała być rozsądną, rozważną dziewczynką, posłuszną woli rodziców. Postawiła na swoim. Miała w sobie więcej przekory i zaciętości niż młodsza z bliźniaczek. Freya tymczasem bezskutecznie próbowała utrzymać się na architekturze. Talent artystyczny nie wystarczył.

„Nigdy nie byłam tak bystra, jak siostra. Nie miałam też takich jak ona ambicji. Odkąd pamiętam, chciałam pracować z kwiatami.", zwierzyła się pewnego razu Flourite'owi.

Chciała zostać florystą. Nie do pomyślenia! Posłano ją na projektowanie wnętrz. To brzmiało lepiej niż jakaś tam kwiaciarka.

Z pozoru bez związku przypomniał sobie rozmowę o Dorosłych Planach, którą przeprowadził wieki temu z Kurogane. Kuro był wtedy po drugim piwie i być może to było powodem jego rozbrajającej szczerości. Gromko oświadczył, że gdy inni chłopcy chcieli być strażakami, czy lekarzami, małemu Kurogane marzyło się stanowisko kierowcy śmieciarki. Fai śmiał się wtedy tak mocno, że o mało co nie spadł z barowego stołka. I co niezwykłe, Kurogane śmiał się cicho wraz z nim.

Noż cholera, znowu sam siebie zasmucił tymi głupiutkimi wspominkami!

…ciekawe co na _takie_ marzenia powiedzieliby rodzice jego przyszłej żony.

Wreszcie, po sporej rozłące Freya wróciła do rodziców, do domu. Przyjaciół poznanych na studiach zostawiła za sobą, stare kontakty poluźniły się przez te wszystkie lata spędzone poza rodzimym miastem. Jedynym starym przyjacielem, który wciąż wyraźnie pamiętał dni spędzone z bliźniaczkami i nie miał nic przeciwko odnowieniu kontaktów z Freyą i powspominaniu słodkich lat dzieciństwa był Fai. A obie ich familie miały na tym tylko skorzystać.

I wtedy się _wszystko _zaczęło. I wtedy się _wszystko_ pochrzaniło.

Dlaczego Kurogane poczuł się odrzucony? A może raczej oszukany… albo zdradzony? W gruncie rzeczy Fai do dziś nie był stuprocentowo pewien, co tak popisowo zniszczyło jego bliską relację z przyjacielem.

Freya wróciła, Freya zapoznała się z Kuro, Kuro zapoznał się z Freyą. Flourite, u którego wolny czas był dobrem wyjątkowy kruchym (studia w doborowym stylu zagarnęły całe pokłady tej drogocennej materii), nierzadko nie miał innego wyboru jak łączyć te przyjacielskie spotkania. I to był chyba błąd.

Oboje byli specyficznymi ludźmi. Oboje z różnych powodów powoli nawiązywali przyjaźnie. A Fai nie chciał wcielać się w rolę bariery. Raczej pomostu, zanim w pełni nie poczują się swobodnie w swoim towarzystwie. Po jakimś czasie zaczął przyłapywać przyjaciela na intensywnym wpatrywaniu się w ich wspólną znajomą. I za każdym razem przyłapany na tym Kuro szybko odwracał głowę, unikając błękitnego spojrzenia, co nieodmiennie sprawiało Faiowi przykrość. Źródła przykrości nie potrafił jednoznacznie określić: czy chodziło o to, że Kurogane jest tak bardzo zainteresowany Freyą, czy o to, że ewidentnie ukrywa coś przed Faiem.

Taak, Kurogane był specyficzny… Z pozoru prostolinijny, niekiedy wydawał się Flourite'owi zagadką o wiele bardziej złożoną niż się na pierwszy rzut oka zdaje. Indywidualista, nie chciał słyszeć o żadnej akademii muzycznej. Nie chciał być szkolony, nie chciał mieć nad sobą kogoś, kto dyktowałby mu, co ma robić. Praca w grupie też mu nie podchodziła. Najdłużej utrzymał się w zespole przez trzy miesiące, nim jak to ujął „rzucił to wszystko cholerę". Nie miał zamiaru dać się przekonać, że wykształcenie muzyczne nie zaszkodzi w karierze saksofonowej. O innych studiach również nie chciał słyszeć. Kurogane gardził uniwersyteckimi papierkami. Dlatego też łapał się prac tymczasowych, jednocześnie rozwijając się muzycznie na własną rękę. A Faiowi nieraz z tego powodu własne opadały ręce.

Ano tak, Flourite nie zawsze rozumiał, co siedzi w kurogańskiej głowie. Dlatego też wolał nie zastanawiać się głębiej nad tym, jakie uczucia wzbudzać w Kurogane może tak niewinna i słodka osoba, jaką była Freya.

W szczególności, że wtedy, kiedy Flourite był przekonany, że pierwsze lody znajomości zostały przełamane, Kurogane zaczął się odsuwać. Nie miał czasu na spotkania, coraz krócej rozmawiał z Faiem przez telefon, za to coraz częściej podczas tych rozmów zapadało między nimi niezręczna cisza, którą Kurogane prędko przerywał po prostu się rozłączając. Kiedy Fai próbował nakierować, niby mimochodem, rozmowę na temat Freyi, w nadziei, że uda im się cokolwiek wyjaśnić, brunet zmieniał temat albo odpowiadał zdawkowo.

Flourite czuł się rozdarty, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że umyka mu coś ważnego, do czego później nie będzie miał okazji powrócić…

Nie miał nikogo do kogo mógłby zwrócić się z tym problemem. Z ojcem nie potrafił rozmawiać na temat osób tak bliskich jego sercu. Freya na powrót stała się jego przyjaciółką, ale z przyczyn oczywistych do niej zwrócić się nie mógł… Tak samo sprawa się miała z drugim członkiem tego niezrozumiałego konfliktu. Mógłby pójść do Soraty… Nie, nie mógłby. Sora był wspaniałym człowiekiem, ale… miał swoje słabości, no.

Fai postanowił wmówić sobie, że w gruncie rzeczy nic złego się nie dzieje, a jeśli się dzieje, to prędko przeminie. Każdy miał prawo do własnego życia i chwili oddechu od przyjaciół… Szczególnie taki ktoś jak Kurogane.

Ale dni mijały, a sytuacja wcale się nie poprawiała. Stresy spiętrzyły się, Fai niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli natychmiast nie przywoła się do porządku, uwali obronę dyplomu, której termin zbliżał się nieubłagalnie. Chwilową ulgę i ucieczkę od problemów przynosiło towarzystwo alkoholu, bądź Freyi. Było oczywistym, co wybierze…

Nie był pewien, kiedy tak właściwie Freya została jego dziewczyną. A raczej kiedy świat zewnętrzny w postaci rodziny, znajomych i znajomych rodziny począł postrzegać Freyę jako dziewczynę Faia. Freya nie miała nic przeciwko. Flourite uparcie odsuwał wyrzuty sumienia i niepewność, sam siebie przekonując, że naprawdę, naprawdę nie robi nic złego i że to dobra decyzja, która być może zamknie, a na pewno rozjaśni skomplikowaną sytuację, która narosła pomiędzy nimi (tak, teraz już „nimi") a Kurogane. Kurogane nie był szczególnie zaskoczony rewelacją o związku Faia. Wyglądało, że nieszczególnie go ona obeszła. W gruncie rzeczy od dobrych kilku tygodni był dziwnie nieufny i przygaszony, więc… Flourite nie był pewien, czy powinien czuć ulgę, czy jeszcze większy smutek.

Ale bliska obecność Freyi uspokajała. Coraz chętniej wtulał się w jej piersi, przekonany, że z czasem jej delikatny dotyk, cichy głos i kruche, ładnie pachnące ciało raz na zawsze ukoją jego zmęczone serce. A tak poza tym… no cóż, niewiele więcej zmieniło się w relacji Fai-Freya. Wciąż po trochu postrzegał ją w kategoriach młodszej siostry. Wieczorami, leżąc w łóżku zastanawiał się w czym i ona kładzie się do snu. Wyobrażenia o piżamce z mnóstwem kokardek i falbanek, którą Freya mogłaby mieć na sobie budziły w nim zachwyt i rozczulenie. Dziwiło go nieco, że nie czuje do niej namiętności. Zero pożądania. Zamiast się niepokoić, próbował wyjaśnić to podświadomą obawą przed skrzywdzeniem dziewczyny. Była taka mała, tak drobna i… wręcz dziecinne naiwna, nie upraszała się o nic więcej, prócz częstych uścisków, zaplatania warkoczyków z jej długich włosów i sporadycznych niewinnych pocałunków. Faiowi to wystarczało, mimo że nie sypiał z nikim (_od czasu spotkania Kurogane_) od czasów szkoły średniej. Zresztą, co tam z pójściem do łóżka… nawet z nikim się nie umawiał od liceum. No, może trafiły mu się ze dwie, czy trzy randki, ale były tak nieciekawe, że prędko o nich zapomniał… I może właśnie dlatego jego związek z Freyą wyglądał tak, a nie inaczej! Może dlatego czegoś mu brakowało! Może Flourite najzwyczajniej w świecie odzwyczaił się od „bycia z kimś"! Albo może… nie, nie, nie pozwalał sobie na inne „może".

Mijały dni, Fai starał się przez cały czas być czymś zajętym. „Nie myśleć o dekoncentrujących drobnostkach." stało się jego nową dewizą. A jednak, mimo tych starań przyłapywał się na tym, że brakuje mu częstych spotkań z Kurogane, że tęskni za nimi zbyt mocno, by można było to zignorować. Tęsknił i nawet Freya to zauważała. Nieśmiało radziła, by zaprosił Kurogane do siebie. Zaprosić… Hm. Od zaproszenia saksofonista mógł się wymigać. W zamian za to Fai wybrał się do klubu, w którym Kuro-pon miał grać. Usadowił się przy stoliku w kącie, nad nieszczególnie smacznym rumem z colą. Kurogane dołączył do niego tuż po swoim krótkim występie. Faia zdziwiło nieco, że został zauważony tak szybko. Miejsce w kącie nie rzucało się w oczy - blondyn w duchu liczył, że unikną niepożądanego towarzystwa. No, udało się, ale nie na długo… Flourite nie był osobą publiczną w tym najbardziej dosłownym rozumieniu tego sformułowania, w którym zawierali się nieustępliwi paparazzi, czerwone dywany i prywatna ochrona. Ale zdarzało się, że ludzie bezbłędnie rozpoznawali w nim „gościa od tej słynnej biżuterii". Tak było i w tym wypadku: przysiedli się do nich trzech znajomi muzycy Kurogane, którzy koniecznie chcieli zapoznać się z tajnikami prowadzenia firmy jubilerskiej. I tak minął cały wieczór. Przed północą Flourite musiał się zbierać, pozostawiając Kurogane w rękach podchmielonego muzycznego towarzystwa. Bilans spotkania: było sympatycznie, lecz jałowo.

Powinni ze sobą porozmawiać. Sam na sam, długo i poważnie. Właśnie tak; przyciśnie saksofonistę i wydobędzie z niego wszystko, co ten w sobie dusił… choć wcale nie będzie to proste, oj nie.

Dlatego pewnego wieczoru, w pełnym zdeterminowaniu wsiadł do swojego buicka i pojechał do domu Kurogane. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, dobry kwadrans spędził w samochodzie zaparkowanym na rogu ulicy. Bębnił palcami o kierownicę, co rusz zmieniając w myślach przebieg rozmowy, która czekała go już za chwilkę. Bał się tego spotkania, bał się bardziej niż powinien. Kiedy wreszcie zdecydował się na konfrontację, tuż przed samym wejściem do bloku usłyszał ruch na klatce - ktoś schodzi po schodach. Wiedziony niezrozumiałym atakiem paniki, zwiewał jak oparzony.

I już pędził ulicą do siebie, nie pojmując, co tak właściwie wyprawia i czy z tchórzostwa już kompletnie mu odbiło.

Pięć dni później podjął się kolejnej próby. Tym razem nawet uprzedził telefonicznie Kurogane, że go odwiedzi, więc nie było mowy o spieprzaniu w ostatniej chwili. Samochód zostawił w garażu, w postanowieniu, że pojedzie metrem. No i przy okazji wstąpi do baru na jedną kolejkę. Tak dla odwagi. Na jedną… albo trzy… Z trzech jakoś zrobiło się siedem… i jeszcze trzy. Nie tylko spektakularnie spóźnił się na spotkanie, ale zjawił się na nim w stanie absolutnie nawalonym. Z perspektywy czasu cieszył się, że rodziców Kurogane nie było wtedy w mieszkaniu.

Pijany Fai przegrał ze zbyt długo tłamszonymi uczuciami. Czuł się straszliwie sfrustrowany, nieszczęśliwy i zdezorientowany, i bardzo chciał o tym wszystkim opowiedzieć Kurogane. A Kurogane powiedział mu tylko „Nie będę z tobą rozmawiać, bo jutro i tak nic będziesz z tego pamiętał, kretynie.". Ależ to Faia rozłościło! Powiedział więc co (akurat w tej chwili) myśli o Kuro-rinie. Powiedział to bardzo dosadnie.

Koniec końców dostał w twarz. Tak mocno, że podziałało niczym środek otrzeźwiający.

Nie pamięta jak pokonał drogę z taryfy do swego domu. Nie był pewien, kto za tę taksówkę w ogóle zapłacił. Obudził się we własnym w łóżku, w pełnym ubraniu, z ogromnym kacem (tym moralnym też) i jeszcze większą chandrą.

Nie wiedział, by przeprosiny cokolwiek by pomogły… Przeprosiny zresztą wymagałyby ponownego nawiązania kontaktu, a Flourite był w tej chwili przekonany, że brunet ma go chwilowo (?) serdecznie dość. Nie miał zamiaru dodatkowo irytować go własną osobę, więc… Tak, Kurogane zdecydowanie zasłużył sobie na odpoczynek od Faia.

Głęboko w duchu liczył, że jednak to Kurogane pierwszy wyciągnie łapę na zgodę. Zawsze tak było. Fai broił, Kuro-sama szybko się wkurzał i szybko wybaczał. Jednak nie tym razem.

Dlatego - dosłownie - rzucił się w wir pracy. Już niedługo to Fai Flourite zostanie oficjalnym potentatem słynnej na cały rynek firmy jubilerskiej, a było jeszcze tyle rzeczy, których musiał się nauczyć, poznać na własnej skórze…

Kiedy nie pracował, widywał się z Freyą. Przy niej utrzymywanie raodsnej miny przychodziło znacznie łatwiej niż przy innych ludziach.

Podczas jednej z tradycyjnie małych, dwuosobowych kolacji, ojciec począł wypytywać Faia o jego relację z Freyą. Młodszy z Flourite'ów odpowiadał bez namysłu, mając nadzieję, że ten popisowy zapał i entuzjazm nie wyda się tacie podejrzany. W końcu starszy z mężczyzn wstał bez słowa od stołu i wyszedł z pokoju. Wrócił z niewielkim aksamitnym pudełeczkiem, które postawił przed synem.

„Reszta zależy od ciebie, Fai.", powiedział krótko.

Pierścionek był wspaniały – trzy maleńkie, mieniące się błękitem brylanty misternie opatulone w srebro i białe złoto. Doskonała robota.

Nie zapomniał posłać ojcu uśmiechu pełnego wdzięczności.

Podjęcie decyzji zajęło Faiowi _aż_ cały wieczór. Oświadczył się następnego dnia, z tym samym szerokim, płaskim uśmiechem, który ostatnio rzadko kiedy schodził mu z twarzy. Oczywiście, żeby zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie, oświadczył się przy rodzicach swej przyszłej żony - mama Freyi roniła rzewne łzy.

Oboje narzeczeni byli nieco zdezorientowani tym, jak szybko wyznaczono datę ich ślubu. „Ale to nic, to nic.", wszyscy uspokajali, „Nie ma na co czekać.". I wszystko byłoby ładnie i piękne, gdyby nie to, że niecałe trzy tygodnie po zaręczynach do całego tego uczuciowego rozgardiaszu dołączyła kolejna osoba. Fai uznał, że byłoby to całkiem zabawne, jeśli taka sytuacja miałaby miejsce w telenoweli, a nie wtryniała się w jego i tak już nie różowe życie.

* * *

Kurogane nie myślał. Nie myślał ze wszystkich sił. Liczył mijane drzewa, kobiety w dziwnych kapeluszach, restauracje fast foodowe… Zastanawiał się co zje dziś na kolację i gdzie się podziała para tych niebieskich bokserek, których szukał od miesiąca. Czasem pytanie „Co zrobię, kiedy już dotrzemy do kościoła?" przepychało się przez tumult niemyślenia, ale wówczas zostawało zagłuszone mentalnym „Lalala, nic nie słyszę!". Co prawda, nie było to w stylu Kurogane, bo to nie on specjalizował się w pokładaniu nadziei, że dany problem sam zniknie, jeśli nie będzie zwracało się na niego uwagi - mistrzem tej dyscypliny był raczej Fa- lalala, na kolację będzie tempura!

W tej samej chwili usłyszał pisk opon trących o asfalt. Gwałtowne uderzenie rzuciło go na boczną szybę. Na próbę dotknął lekko skroni i syknął z bólu. Będzie z tego wspaniały guz.

Oczywiście. Jakiś wariat drogowy musiał rąbnąć akurat w tę taksówkę, w której jechał Kurogane. Słyszał, że kierowca taryfy bluzga, ile wlezie, więc i jemu nic poważnego nie mogło się stać.

Zdążył tylko rozsunąć futerał – który przez cały tkwił sobie bezpiecznie na jego kolanach – by sprawdzić, czy wstrząs nie zaszkodził saksofonowi, gdy czyjeś łapy wyciągnęły go stanowczo z samochodu. Taksówkarz wciąż się pieklił. I chyba miał ku temu powód.

- Nie no, do diabła, nie zapiąłeś pasów!? No pięknie… Nic się panu nie jest?

- Nie zapiąłem, zapomniałem. Wszystko w normie. Oprócz tego, że nabiłem sobie guza – przyznał szczerze Kurogane.

Taksówkarz zmierzył go krytycznie z góry na dół. Uznając, że z nieodpowiedzialnym pasażerem wszystko dobrze, zostawił go i zajął się rozmową przez telefon.

Kurogane obszedł tył taksówki, przystanął przy zmiażdżonej masce. Drugi z pojazdów uderzył w przód, po stronie kierowcy. Z lewego reflektora nie zostało nic, prócz marnych okruchów walających się po jezdni.

- O – podsumował widok Kurogane, dociskając mocniej futerał do piersi.

Starszy mężczyzna właśnie skończył rozmawiać przez telefon.

- Ano. Szkoda, miałem ją już… będzie z sześć lat – przyznał, dotykając dachu taksówki – Ale może uda się coś poklepać, załatać… Już zadzwoniłem po policję. Tamten cwaniak, który się w nas wjechał, chciał to załatwić od ręki. Chyba nie wiedział, co mówi…

„Tamten cwaniak" palił właśnie papierosa i wyglądał jak sto rozczochranych nieszczęść. Nie lepiej wyglądał jego samochód. Taksiarz rzucił Tamtemu jeszcze jedno pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie i znów zwrócił się do Kurogane:

- Dobra, mniejsza o mnie. Widzisz, pan ten park? To droga na skróty, innej nie ma. Pobiegniesz na przełaj. Potem, koło tego… tego dziwnego drzewa, skręcisz w lewo i będziesz biegł prosto, aż do fontanny. Koło fontanny znów w lewo. Albo popytasz pan ludzi…

Taksówkarz nagle wydał się Kurogane niebywale ciekawą personą. Nie spotkał się do tej pory z osobą, która tak swobodnie żonglowałaby „panami", to znów przechodziła na „ty". Wypadki zbliżają ludzi.

- Jeśli się pospieszysz, dotrzesz do kościoła w kwadrans, może nawet mniej. W żaden inny sposób nie mogę pomóc. No chyba, że zadzwonię po kolegów… o ile któryś będzie w pobliżu. No i będzie wolny.

- Ale… jestem świadkiem, powinienem zostać… czy nie? – coś kliknęło w czarnym łbie, już wiedział o czym zapomniał i znów poczuł się jak ostatni dureń – Nawet nie mam czym zapłacić za kurs…!

- Dzięki Bogu nie ma żadnych rannych, więc nie jest pan potrzebny. Poza tym nawet nie dotarliśmy do wskazanego miejsca, więc za co chcesz mi płacić? – burknął mężczyzna – Słuchaj pan, nie zapiąłeś pasów. I to ja ponoszę za to odpowiedzialność; nie dopilnowałem tego, a ty mógłbyś, teoretycznie, rozwalić sobie czachę w tej kolizji. No więc zasuwasz, czekasz na kogoś ode mnie, czy na gliniarzy?

- Zasuwam…? – tknięty pomysłem, władował w ręce taksówkarza swój drogocenny futerał – Przepraszam i proszę.

- Po co mi to?!

- Daję go w zastaw! Tak jakby! – krzyknął na odchodnym – Później pana znajdę, odbiorę go i zapłacę panu!

Taksówkarz zajrzał do środka.

- Saksofon? Zawsze chciałem nauczyć się grać na trąbce…

Ale tego już Kurogane nie usłyszał.

Stłuczone pojazdy przyblokowały ulicę. Zebrał się już nawet niewielki tłumek gapiów. Korzystając z zamieszania, Kurogane przebiegł przez ulicę pomiędzy ślamazarnie poruszającymi się samochodami i skierował się do wskazanego parku.

Czyżby słyszał gwizd policyjnego gwizdka? Miał nadzieję, że to tylko wyobraźnia. Przesadził niskie ogrodzenie, biegnąc na przełaj przez starannie pielęgnowany parkowy trawnik. Wpadł na ścieżkę, w ostatniej chwili uniknął kolizji z rowerzystą i ostro zakręcił przy wskazanym dziwnym drzewie. Do pełnego toru przeszkód brakowało chyba tylko ławki do przeskoczenia

Z zażenowaniem zauważył, że gdzieś w okolicach boku ciało wysyła subtelną sugestię kłującego bólu. A gdzie tam jeszcze koniec tego maratonu…

Naprawdę przydałby mu się rower.

* * *

Jak ten nieszczęśnik się nazywał…? Ech, za nic nie potrafił zapamiętać jego nazwiska. Hideki - tak miał na imię, bez dwóch zdań. Freya potrafiła je powtarzać wciąż i wciąż, jak przeszczęśliwa nakręcana zabawka.

Ale od początku: pewnego dnia Freya odwiedziła Faia dzierżąc w łapkach gustowne opakowanie, które skrywało całkiem apetycznie wyglądający torcik. Z jej radosnego szczebiotu Flourite dowiedział się o nowo otwartej cukierni i przemiłym chłopaku, który tam pracował.

Hideki. Przyjechał do miasta z nieco bardziej… wiejskich regionów, chodził do szkoły przygotowawczej, pracował dorywczo w cukierni. Średniego wzrostu, ciemne oczy, ciemne włosy, nie więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Prostoduszny, życzliwy, trochę gapowaty, jednym słowem poczciwiec. Zwyczajny chłopak, jak tysiące innych. A jednak Freya zachowywała się przy nim tak, jak gdyby nie znali się kilka dni, a kilkanaście lat. Gdzieś ulotniła się cała ta nieśmiałość, która rozbudzała się u dziewczyny przy rozmowie z nowopoznanymi.

Chcąc, nie chcąc Flourite został zaciągnięty do cukierni, aby osobiście poznać nowego przyjaciela Freyi.

I tak siedzieli w trójkę w cukierni – a właściwie to Fai i Freya siedzieli, a Hideki kręcił się przy ladzie, tudzież po całej cukierni i pozwalał sobie tylko na krótkie chwile odpoczynku przy ich stole. A jednak prawie przez cały ten czas rozprawiał z Freyą. A i Freyi buzia się nie zamykała. A gdy już milkła, z trudem odrywała od bruneta wzrok. Fai czuł się jak piąte koło u wozu. Logicznie rzecz ujmując powinien chwycić Freyę za łapkę i siłą wyprowadzić ją z tej cholernej cukierni. Ale nie potrafił. Freya przy Hidekim błyszczała. To on z czasem mianował ją „Chii" (przez nieokreślony pisk, który wydawała, gdy ją czymś zaskakiwano… a którego Fai jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył), to przy Hidekim Flourite odkrył, że Freya zna całe mnóstwo przepisów na ciastka, umie mnożyć w pamięć nawet trzycyfrowe liczby, potrafi zaśmiewać się do łez i prezentować wspaniałe wąsy z własnych długich blond kitek. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. „Ludzie są jak diamenty.", mawiał ojciec Faia. Diament Freyi dopiero przy Hidekim odsłonił stronę, która jej własnemu narzeczonemu była do tej pory zupełnie nieznana.

Odwiedziny cukierni stały się cosobotnim rytuałem. Freya gościła w cukierni również dwa razy w tygodniu. Nie ukrywała tego przed Faiem, a jednak rumieniła się, gdy opowiadała mu o tych wizytach. Flourite nie miał serca jej tego zabronić, choć nieodżałowane ciotki radziły jowialnie, by Fai zaczął pilnować swojej narzeczonej.

Poczciwy Hideki zdawał sobie sprawę z niezręczności sytuacji, w którą zupełnie nieświadomie się wpakował. Pewnej soboty, gdy napchana ciastkami Freya wyszła z cukierni, a Fai regulował rachunek, chłopak zagadnął go nieśmiało: „Wiem jak to wygląda, ale nie musi być pan o mnie zazdrosny. Jestem wdzięczny, że pan z nią tutaj przychodzi. Ja tylko chcę, żeby Chii była szczęśliwa i… No, niech pan po prostu spojrzy na mnie, a potem na siebie." Po czym zaśmiał się z zażenowaniem i wykrztusił: „Dziękuję bardzo za napiwek i zapraszamy ponownie.". Fai pamiętał każde słowo, po czuł się po tym krótkim wyznaniu jak ostatnia świnia.

Po czymś takim nie miał innego wyboru, jak bezpardonowo zapytać się Freyi, czy a jest gotowa wyjść za niego, czy to pewna, przemyślana decyzja.

„Nie znajdę nikogo lepszego od ciebie!", wyrecytowała jak wyuczoną formułkę albo jak zdanie, które słyszała już tyle razy, że sama zaczęła w nie święcie wierzyć. Zauważyła, że sprawiła Faiowi nim przykrość, więc prędko wtuliła się w niego i wymamrotała prosto w pierś: „Naprawdę cię kocham, Fai. Przy tobie jestem bezpieczna."

„Ale czy to wystarczy?", pytał samego siebie po milion razy przed zaśnięciem. Kochał Freyę, ale czy… tak jak trzeba? Tą _właściwą_ miłością? Byliby ze sobą szczęśliwi? No tak. Ale pojawił się ktoś z kim Freya mogłaby być równie szczęśliwa, co będąc z Faiem. A może nawet i szczęśliwsza…

Cholera, byli dorośli! Mogli decydować o swoim życiu… prawda? Przecież nie chodziło tylko o zapewnienie sobie bezpiecznej, przytulnej przyszłości, dogodnego życia na zyskach czerpanych z dwóch firm, ale… no, przede wszystkim o bycie ze sobą na dobre i na złe.

Ale, ale! Za zbliżającym się ślubem stała kupa pieniędzy wydanych na przygotowania… Setki osób zaprzęgnięte w te przygotowania… Kolejne setki zaproszonych gości. Obiło mu się o uszy, że suknia ślubna - unikatowy design, jakżeby inaczej - była sprowadzana zza oceanu… Koszta, koszta! I przede wszystkich Honor i Poważanie dwóch rodzin, które za wszelką cenę pragnęły szczęścia swoich potomków. Fai bardzo nie chciał zawieść swojego ojca, ani przynieść mu wstydu…

Freya była uroczą, słodką i śliczną dziewczyną. Dobrze się ze sobą dogadywali, nie sprzeczali się o nic, pomagali sobie wzajemnie…

…_jak przyjaciele, albo dobre rodzeństwo…_

„Do ślubu zostały cztery tygodnie, jeszcze możemy zerwać zaręczyny", tłumaczył sobie.

Freya trochę rzadziej odwiedzała cukiernię. Zastępowała to stukaniem w ekran komórki. Nawet przy swoim narzeczonym. „Jesteś dla niej zbyt pobłażliwy.", powiedziałyby ciotki.

Wtedy, przy ostatnim ich spotkaniu, tym ze zmarnowanym whisky - które nastąpiło dopiero wtedy, gdy blondas zamiótł wszystkie smuteczki i całe rozczarowanie pod dywan i osobiście pokwapił się, aby pogodzić się z saksofonistą - Kurogane wyraźnie oczekiwał czegoś od Faia. A potem spotkanie przybrało zupełnie nieoczekiwany obrót… I znów coś umknęło. Flourite nie miał siły na dalsze domysły.

„Został tydzień, to już ostatni moment."

Na domysły i walkę brakowało sił, ale wciąż łudził się, że coś się wydarzy. Że ktoś podejmie ryzyko, okaże się znacznie bardziej zdecydowany i odważny w działaniu od Faia i Freyi… A jednak… nic, zero, nul.

„Jutro się żenię." - było mu wstyd, że ta myśl wywołuje nie podekscytowanie, a zobojętnienie.

„Czasem po prostu nie można być z tym, z kimś chce się być. Tak to już jest.", powtarzał sobie, jakby na usprawiedliwienie i pocieszenie w jednym.

W życiu uczuciowym Faia nic się nie zmieniło, wciąż miał narzeczoną w osobie Freyi. Do żadnego porwania przyszłej panny młodej przez zdesperowanego cukiernika nie doszło.

Ano właśnie. Stał, gdzieś tam w dalekim tyle kościoła, po stronie gości Freyi, głupol jeden. Akurat jego Flourite wypatrzył. Może dlatego, że się wyróżniał… kolorystyką. Skąd ten dzieciak wytrzasnął taki paskudny, liliowy garnitur? Nieźle kontrastowało to z zielonkawą cerą Hidekiego, który był… no cóż, chyba na skraju wszystkiego.

_Ciekawa ceremonia. Usychający z miłości cukiernik, przestraszona panna młoda oraz… – _tutaj pozwolił sobie spojrzeć zza ramienia na Soratę. -_ Drużba, który też wygląda jakby miał zemdleć z przejęcia_.

Jak długo jeszcze to potrwa…?

Korzystając z okazji, że klęczy, oparł złożone dłonie o czoło i zacisnął powieki.

_No i pan młody - istna wisienka na torcie w całym tym pieprzniku – który w takiej chwili rozmyśla w kółko tylko i wyłącznie o swoim warkliwym przyjacielu. Ale co to za przyjaciel, który nie przyszedł, zwyczajnie wypiął się na zaproszenie…? Co to za przyjaciel, który nagle odchodzi, bez słowa wyjaśnienia? To nie przyjaciel, a zwyczajny dupek._

Czując narastające rozgoryczenie, odetchnął głęboko kilka razy. Niewiele to pomogło.

…_i nie ma go wtedy, kiedy jest najbardziej potrzebny, nie chce powiedzieć, co go boli. Co to za przyjaciel, przez którego można oszaleć, a on przecież nic nie robi; nie robi nic, oprócz tego, że patrzy prosto w oczy – cierpliwie, uważnie, głęboko - a ja, jak jakiś szczeniak, dygocę cały w środku i nie potrafię myśleć o niczym innym jak o tym, żeby się z nim się kochać, mieć go tylko dla siebie, być tylko dla niego… _

Uniósł głowę. Freya dotknęła przelotnie łokieć Faia dając znać, że pora podejść do ołtarza.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ech, przewaga POV Kuro. Pisanie Faiem zupełnie mi nie idzie. Może jeszcze będzie epilog, ale jak na razie to tyle. Jak zwykle proszę o opinie, krytyczne uwagi i sprawdzone przepisy na sałatki.

Bawcie się.

* * *

_Zdarzyło się to na pierwszym roku studiów. Rok później do jubilerstwa dołączy ekonomia, a Fai pożałuje, że wpadł na pomysł studiowania na dwóch wydziałach jednocześnie._

_Zazwyczaj wracał z uczelni metrem albo samochodem. Tego dnia wybrał spacer. Co prawda w porannej prognozie pogody zapowiadali przelotne deszcze, ale Fai miał schowany w torbie składany parasol, a poza tym czyste niebo nie zapowiadało drastycznej zmiany pogody._

_Nie uszedł nawet kilometra, gdy lunęło jak z cebra._

_Parasol na niewiele mógł się zdać, kiedy deszcz siekł pod niemal poziomym kątem, a ulice zmieniły się w raźno płynące rzeczki. Wkrótce w butach Faia można było sadzić ryż. Obawiał się, że wkrótce podobny los czeka książki z biblioteki, spoczywające w plecaku, dlatego postanowił czym prędzej znaleźć jakieś schronienie przed deszczem. _

_Wbiegł w pierwsze napotkane przejście podziemne._

_I spędził w nim, wraz z innymi przemokniętymi, przypadkowymi towarzyszami, dobrych kilka minut na bezczynnej, usypiającej obserwacji natężenia wody spadającej z nieba. Kap, kap, kap. Bez ustanku. Nie zapowiadało się, by miało przestań padać. Zaczął szczerze żałować, że coś podkusiło go do wybrania się do domu pieszo. _

_A skąd _on_ się wziął? Flourite nie był pewien, nie zarejestrował jego przyjścia. Być może po prostu wszedł innym wejściem, daleko za plecami blondyna. I nagle był przy Faiu – to znaczy, w przyzwoitej odległości, tej zwyczajowej, kiedy człowiek jest zmuszony dzielić przestrzeń z mnóstwem nieznajomych osób – i otrzepywał rękawy z kropel deszczu. Fai zerknął przelotnie na nieznajomego – szybki, półświadomy ślizg spojrzenia, znużonego obserwacją kałuż i rozbijających się o nie kropli._

_I znów powrót do tępego wpatrywania się przed siebie._

_Chwila._

_Znał tę twarz. To była tylko z pozoru nieznajoma twarz w obcym tłumie. Albo może intrygująca twarz w nijakim tłumie…?_

_Zerknął jeszcze raz. Ostrożnie, aby nie być posądzonym o bezczelne, niekulturalne gapienie się. _

_I znów to dziwne uczucie. Mentalne swędzenie, które nie pozwalało skupić się na niczym innym, tylko na wpatrywaniu się w młodego mężczyznę, który przypadkowo znalazł się zasięgu wzroku Faia. _

_Spod rozpiętej kurtki z kapturem wyzierał mundurek z logiem ogólniaka, którego nazwa absolutnie nic Faiowi nie mówiła. Człowiek-zagadka, do diaska. _

_Mimowolnie powrócił wzrokiem do profilu nieznajomego. _

_Bezskutecznie spróbował wyłowić tę poważną, nieco zaciętą twarz z zakamarków pamięci. Skąd może go znać? Podstawówka? Nie. Gimnazjum? Do diabła, ile ten gość może mieć lat? A może poznał go przelotnie gdzieś na wakacjach za granicą? Albo to syn któregoś z licznych znajomych ojca? Widział go na ulicy? W sklepie? W parku?!_

_Ugh, denerwujące! _

_Podskórnie wyczuwał, że jeśli odpuści i zostawi nieznajomego bez słowa, to później będzie tego żałował. _

_Co jest grane? Co on sobie niby wyobraża? Nie zdarzało mu się zaczepiać na ulicy dziewczyn, a co dopiero chłopaków. W dodatku młodszych od siebie. _

_Ale znał tę twarz! I musiał się dowiedzieć skąd, bo inaczej to swędzenie w mózgu nie da mu spokoju. Poza tym nieznajomy wydawał się Faiowi interesujący. Nie umiałby sprecyzować, co uznawał w tym chłopaku za interesujące – czy może chodziło o dziwne oczy, niepokojącą aurę, czy ten tajemniczy pokrowiec, który równie dobrze mógł skrywać instrument muzyczny, jak i broń. Ha, poznać na ulicy płatnego mordercę. To by było coś!_

_Fantazja Faia lubiła sobie od czasu do czasu porządnie popuścić wodze. _

_Jak na zawołanie nieznajomy przykucnął i rozsunął pokrowiec._

_Blondyn wstrzymał oddech. _

…_o rany, naprawdę? _

_To był saksofon. Człowiek-zagadka jest muzykiem, co pasuje do jego aparycji w taki sam sposób, w jaki pięść pasuje do nosa. _

_Fai dowie się skąd go kojarzy. Po prostu zapozna się z tym małoletnim saksofonistą. Udawanie starego znajomego byłoby zbyt ryzykowne, więc… _

_Podszedł jeszcze bliżej i odchrząknął._

_- Wspaniały saksofon – zagadnął z uśmiechem – Altowy? _

_I zaklął mentalnie. Dopiero teraz przyuważył pchełki tkwiące w uszach bruneta, który spojrzał na niego z mieszanką irytacji i zdziwienia. Aaach, słucha muzyki, więc Faia już nie usłyszał. Jest zirytowany, że ktoś mu przeszkadza i zaraz się okaże, że przeszkadza w sprawie tak błahej jak komplementowanie jego saksofonu… No pięknie, ściągnął jedną słuchawkę i co teraz? _

_O, lewa stopa zaczęła już przytupywać wbrew woli Faia. Niezawodny tik nerwowy. Ale, ale przecież się teraz nie obróci się, udając, że wcale o nic nie zagaił…_

_- Czy to alto-_

_- Owszem - odparł nieznajomy, jeszcze przez chwilę ostrożnie i uważnie badał instrument, nim zasunął pokrowiec, założył kaptur i wyszedł na siąpiący deszcz. _

_A jednak usłyszał za pierwszym razem… _

_Do Faia dotarło, że stracił jedyną szansę na rozmowę. To było do przewidzenia. A jednak trochę szkoda. Ale… nie, brunet zatrzymał się przy wyjściu i zmierzył krytycznie Flourite'a od stóp do głów._

_- Grałeś kiedyś? – spytał z powątpiewaniem. _

_- Ach, nie, nie… Po prostu… Cześć, mam na imię Fai - uśmiechnął się najżyczliwiej jak potrafił, zaś w myślach palnął się w czoło. Na pewno wywarł tą składnią znakomite pierwsze wrażenie na nieznajomym, nic tylko pogratulować. _

_Podreptał prędko za brunetem, z wahaniem rozkładając nad nim parasol. Wpojone w dzieciństwie zasady dobrego wychowania nie mówiły nic na temat dzielenia parasola z osobami tej samej płci._

_Saksofonista nie zwolnił kroku, za to uniósł brew, spoglądając na nowego znajomego z ukosa. _

_- Fai Flourite? _

_- Wiedziałem, że się znamy! Przypomnisz mi swoje-_

_- Nie, znam cię tylko ze słyszenia. Trudno cię nie znać… – stwierdził obojętnie rozmówca Faia i dodał zupełnie niespodzianie – Jestem Kurogane._

_Ugh, ten Kurogane miał niemiły zwyczaj przerywania innym w połowie zdania. Ale Faia nie tak łatwo urazić. _

_- Chodzisz do liceum? – spytał raz jeszcze, z tym samym życzliwym plastrem uśmiechu przyklejonym do twarzy. _

_- Jak udało ci się zgadnąć? – burknął brunet, mrużąc oczy. _

_Flourite zaśmiał się cicho. Nie był pewien, czy jest o krok bliżej do polubienia, czy znielubienia swojego nowego kolegi._

_- Mam nosa do ludzi – stwierdził, stukając palcem we wspomnianą część ciała. _

_- Tym razem twój nos chyba cię zmylił, zaczepiłeś niewłaściwą osobę._

_- Hm, to właśnie te „niewłaściwe osoby" są największym wyzwaniem! – wyznał z wesołością – Twoja wroga postawa wcale nie zniechęca, możesz ją sobie odpuścić._

_- Masochista jakiś, czy co… _

_- Mogę ci mówić „Kuro"? – zapytał, udając, że wcale a wcale nie usłyszał tego wcześniejszego cichego warknięcia. _

_- Możesz mi mówić „Kurogane"._

_- Hmmm… Ale zdrobnienia są zabawne. Nie lubisz ich, Kuro-pon?_

_- Jak mnie nazwałeś…?_

_Szli ramię przy ramieniu – okazjonalnie się przy tym sprzeczając – jeszcze przez dwa kwadranse. Deszcz wciąż siąpił, Fai w zaczął w końcu nie zauważać zimnego, lepkiego dotyku przemoczonych skarpetek. _

_Udało im się znaleźć wspólnego znajomego w osobie Soraty. Fai uczepił się Sory niczym ostatniej deski ratunku, która mogłaby podtrzymać gasnący ogień konwersacji. No, i zawsze pozostawała opcja nowych ksywek, które z jakiegoś powodu doprowadzały Kurogane do iście szewskiej pasji. Chyba jednak polubił tego dziwnego saksofonistę, choć nie był pewien dlaczego, ani za co. _

_Zanim rozeszli się, każdy w swoją stronę Kurogane bąknął coś o imprezie jazzowej pod chmurką, która miała odbyć się za kilka dni. Przy żywym zainteresowaniu Faia niechętnie przyznał, że nie będzie brał udziału, idzie tam tylko posłuchać. _

_Flourite wybrał się na koncert. Dalej wszystko potoczyło się już gładko. _

* * *

Czymkolwiek było to coś, co uczepiło się nogawki Kurogane, na pewno nie pałało sympatią do biegaczy, a niewielki rozmiar nadrabiało zajadłością. Może to dobrze, że było tak małe, bo inaczej mogłoby ucierpieć coś więcej, aniżeli nogawka dżinsów…

Cholera jasna, noga już go rozbolała od potrząsania tym rozszczekanym gównem! Takie uparte stwory powinny być trzymane na smyczy! W kagańcu! A najlepiej w metalowej klatce! W klatce z adamantium! Gdzie ten właściciel?!

Ach, był. Znajdował się jakieś milion lat świetlnych od miejsca harców swojego pupila. A raczej znajdowała. Przygarbiona starowinka, poruszająca się o lasce, jakże by inaczej. W tego typu historiach właścicielem po prostu _musi_ okazać się starowinka.

Zanim starowinka zyskała szansę interwencji, Kurogane za pomocą potężnego, fantazyjnego wymachu nogi udało się odczepić psisko.

I zaraz po tym z rozpędu zderzył się z obładowanym pudłami mężczyzną. Pudła rozsypały się malowniczo. Aż dziw, że facet nie miał w rękach teczki z Ważnymi Papierami. Albo kopy jajek, czy innych pomarańczy.

Przez króciutką chwilę zawahał się, czy powinien zostawiać tego gościa sam na sam z pudełkowym chaosem. Nie, nie ma czasu na przystawanie. Może po śmierci będzie mu to wybaczone, czy coś. Burknął przeprosiny pod nosem, nie zwalniając kroku.

Ktoś jeszcze jest chętny? Może napatoczy się jakaś młoda mama z wózkiem wypełnionym niemowlętami?

Niespodziewany mocny chwyt zmusił go do zatrzymania się. Ktoś wykręcił nadgarstek Kurogane w zdecydowanie bolesny sposób, zgiął mu ramię łokciu i przycisnął do pleców, kompletnie go unieruchamiając.

Kurogane nie dowierzał. Jakiś sukinkot użył na nim pieprzonej techniki samoobrony. Co za skaza na honorze dla kogoś, kto przez całe życie wygrywał każdą bójkę, w której brał udział!

- Aj, kolego, robisz sporo bałaganu. Obserwowałem cię przez chwilę, wiesz? Sobotnie południe ludzie wolą spędzić w spokojnym zaciszu parku… bez twojego dzikiego miotania się – uściślił głos.

Sukinkot bez honoru! Tak atakować od tyłu, bez ostrzeżenia!

- P-Puszczaj, gnoju – wykrztusił, szarpiąc się słabo. Każdy silniejszy ruch wywoływał krótką, paraliżującą falę bólu. Nie uśmiechało mu się przybyć do kościoła z wybitym takim, czy innym stawem.

Ktokolwiek go trzymał, musiał być wielkim i silnym chłopem w kwiecie wieku. Słyszał głos tuż przy uchu, więc ten ktoś musiał być co najmniej tak wysoki, jak Kurogane. I chyba równie silny, ponieważ brunet trwał w nieprzyjemnym przekonaniu, że jego nadgarstek zapamięta to spotkanie na bardzo długo.

Świetnie, po prostu świetnie. Ten dupek nie dość, że założył na ramię Kurogane doskonałej jakości dźwignię, to jeszcze zmusił do przepraszającego pochylenia przed starowinką i jej małym koszmarem. I kolejnego przed facetem z pudłami.

- Narobiłeś bałaganu, obrażasz mnie i… o, jeszcze władza się o ciebie upomina! – zauważył głos niemal pogodnie.

Tego brakowało! Czyli jeśli chodzi o gwizdek, słuch Kurogane nie mylił.

Parkową ścieżką toczył się strażnik miejski. Aż dziw, że chciało mu się biec taki kawał drogi z powodu byle trawnika. No bo chyba nie chodziło o ucieczkę z miejsca zdarzenia…?

- Człowieku, nic nie zrobiłem! Zostaw mnie w spokoju – syknął Kurogane, prostując się na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu wykręcona ręka i twarde łapsko, które trzymało go za kark.

- Dobrze, dobrze. Zaraz wszystko wyjaśnimy panu policjantowi. To na pewno drobnostka.

Ten wszarz próbował uspokajać Kurogane! USPOKAJAĆ!

- Spieszę się, n-nie mogę… No puść mnie, do cholery, bo inaczej pogadamy!

- Wiesz, jestem byłym żołnierzem. A ty byłeś w wojsku?

- Nghhh!

- Wojsko sporo może nauczyć. Pokory na przykład. I sukcesywnego dążenia do celu. A, i radzenia sobie w sytuacjach stresowych – dla podkreślenia słów nieznajomy zatrzymał się w miejscu i mocniej docisnął unieruchomione ramię Kurogane.

Zacisnął zęby. Bolało. Ale nie da tego po sobie poznać. Bardziej bolało to, że zanim rozwikłają sprawę z panem mundurowym, sprawę stłuczki, trawnika, czy cholera wie czego jeszcze, to minie… spory szmat czasu. Policja nigdy szczególnie się nie spieszyła. No a wtedy… cóż, wtedy już będzie po wszystkim, Kurogane co najwyżej będzie mógł sobie popatrzeć na usuwanie ślubnych dekoracji z kościelnego wnętrza.

- Naprawdę bardzo się spieszę, a ty, cholera… – ku własnemu niezadowoleniu, usłyszał, że głos zaczyna mu się łamać w sposób zupełnie niemęski – Przez ciebie, gnoju, stracę szansę… Wszystko pójdzie się pieprzyć.

Czy to złudzenie, czy wspomniany gnojek odrobinę rozluźnił uścisk? Och, czyżby wstrętnego wszarza ruszyło sumienie?

- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę cię teraz puścić. Nabałaganiłeś, więc-

Kurogane nie był zdziwiony, że obrońca spokoju nie dokończył rozpoczętego zdania. Kopniak między nogi potrafi odebrać głos nawet najlepszemu mówcy.

* * *

- Ten wieeelki billboard na skrzyżowaniu!

- Sam nie wiem, czy kojarzę, panienko…

Wielki facet, który o mało co nie rozkruszył kurogańskiego nadgarstka nazywał się Kusanagi i za samą gębę powinien dostać ze dwa lata odsiadki. Zawzięcie podążał za Kurogane już raczej nie po to, by oddać go w ręce sprawiedliwości miejskiej, ale z czystej ciekawości. Pan policjant odpuścił sobie pościg, za to wkrótce (już po rekonwalescencji Kusanagiego) dołączyła do nich drobna, krótkowłosa nastolatka – jak się okazało, znajoma faceta o więziennej aparycji. Równie wścibska, co on. Przedstawiła się jako Yuzuriha Nekoi, następnie zaprezentowała swojego psa (Inuki – spore, podobne do wilka bydlę) oraz wyraziła podziw nad umiejętnością Kusanagiego wplątywania się w ekscytujące sytuacje (och, jak bardzo ekscytujące) i poznawania ciekawych ludzi (dziwne, że jej szanowny znajomy przemilczał problem kopniaka, z którego Kurogane wciąż był bardzo dumny).

Bez mrugnięcia dołączyła do tego mini-maratonu, zajmując miejsce po prawej stronie Kurogane. Inuki trochę z przodu, Kusanagi po lewej. Nie ma dokąd uciekać. Saksofonista pałał nikłym ogniem entuzjazmu. Nie potrzebował towarzystwa. Nie, w tej chwili towarzystwo było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował. A jednak w półsłówkach opowiedział im, gdzie się spieszy. Cholera wie, czy ze smutnej desperacji, czy też mając nadzieję, że po tym dadzą mu święty spokój.

Nie dali.

Zajęli się kwestią omawiania ślubu. Oboje orientowali się o jakim ślubie mowa. „Młodszy Flourite się żeni", tak powiedzieli. Było to trochę przerażające, zważywszy na to, że i taksówkarz wiedział. Czy ludzie nie mają własnego życia?

Aktualnie towarzystwo próbowało ustalić o jaką pannę młodą może chodzić. Wspomniana panna młoda miała (nie)szczęście gościć na plakacie ustawionym w samym centrum miasta. Wiadomo, czyją biżuterię tenże plakat reklamował. Tutaj Kusanagi, ku rozczarowaniu swojej towarzyszki wykazywał pewne braki wiedzy.

Yuzuriha postanowiła nakreślić obraz panny młodej, poprzez definicję wyliczającą:

- Sarnie oczy, włosy w kolorze zboża…

Wyglądało na to, że młoda odrobinę zazdrości aparycji przyszłej pani Flourite. Kurogane uznał, że może być to podstawa do osiągnięcia z młodą porozumienia.

- Wierzę, że jest śliczna. I nie dziwię się, że nasz kolega stracił dla niej głowę do tego stopnia, że ma zamiar udaremnić jej zamążpójście – jowialnie orzekł Kusanagi.

Noo, to są dopiero insynuacje poniżej pasa!

- Nie o nią chodzi – warknął gardłowo.

- Pan Flourite ci podpadł, narwańcu? Hej, cokolwiek by to nie było, to rozwalenie mu ślubu będzie dość… wstrętnym posunięciem. Pójdziesz siedzieć.

- Nie o to chodzi – powtórzył, zgrzytając zębami.

- No to o co?

- …

- Nie chcesz gadać? My tu do ciebie z sercem, a ty co?

Kurogane żachnął się wielce na to stwierdzeniem.

- Z sercem? Prawie zgruchotałeś mi nadgarstek!

- Nie przesadzaj. Taka dźwignia jest skuteczna, ale niegroźna dla zdrowia napastnika. Wiem, co mówię.

- A czy ja byłem jakimś cholernym napastnikiem?!

Yuzuriha chwyciła się za policzki, otworzyła szeroko oczy. Pisnęła, tym samym skupiając na sobie uwagę obu mężczyzn.

- Zakazany romans – zaanonsowała z przejęciem.

Kurogane skrzywił się kwaśno.

_Z mojej perspektywy wygląda to trochę inaczej, dziewczynko… Jednostronny zakazany romans , uhm. _

Swoją drogą, młoda nosiła mundurek, pomimo tego, że był weekend. Nadążała za dwójką biegnących mężczyzn tylko dlatego, że poruszała się na łyżworolkach. Całkiem fajnych łyżworolkach. I tak na oko, od Kusanagiego dzieliło ją co najmniej piętnaście lat różnicy. A on nazywał ją „panienką", czyli że nie są rodziną… A z tego co Kurogane zrozumiał, spotykają się w tym parku regularnie.

Wzruszył ramionami w myślach. Zresztą, co go to obchodzi? Kapitan Sprawiedliwość nie wyglądał na zboczyla, a młoda (i jej bydlę) byli nim absolutnie zachwyceni. A ten nietypowy spacer najwyraźniej stanowił dla sierściucha dodatkową atrakcją, bo biegł przy pani równym truchtem i od czasu do czasu posapywał radośnie.

- Zakazany? Hę? – odezwał się dopiero teraz starszy z mężczyzn, uświadamiając sobie głębię kryjąca się za tym stwierdzeniem – Nasz nowy znajomek leci na facetów?

- Tylko na tego jednego! – wypalił Kurogane, nim ugryzł się w język.

- Oj…

_Żeby ich…!_

- Ja cię nie osądzam – rzekł pojednawczo Kusanagi. Próbował w biegu poklepać pocieszająco ramię Kurogane, ale prędko został przywołany do porządku Spojrzeniem ciskającym gromy.

- Zawstydziłeś Kuro, panie Kusanagi! – zawołała oskarżycielsko nastolatka.

- Nie miałem zamiaru, panienko! Kolego, a czy ten jedyny mężczyzna w ogóle wie o twoim istnieniu?

Zwlekał z odpowiedzią.

- To mój przyjaciel – mruknął w końcu.

- Ojoj… - westchnęła ponownie Nekoi.

Na cholerę on im to wszystko mówi?!

Zacisnął wargi, twardo spoglądając przed siebie, zły na siebie, na nich i na kretyna, przez którego to wszystko się wydarza.

Nie zauważył, że pozostała dwójka wymienia za jego plecami spojrzenie z serii tych znaczących. Kusanagi skinął głową.

- Pomożemy ci, kolego.

- Odeskortujemy pod sam kościół! – dodała Yuzuriha, racząc saksofonistę promiennym uśmiechem.

Kurogane jęknął w duchu.

- Będziemy cię wspierać! – kontynuowała dziewczyna.

- W takiej chwili potrzebny jest ci ktoś-

- Nie jesteście mi potrzebni! – ryknął – Odwalcie się ode mnie!

- Masz niewyparzoną gębę! – zganił go Kusanagi, marszcząc swoje krzaczaste brwi.

- Po czymś takim powinniśmy cię zostawić…

- …ale tego nie zrobimy…

- …bo mamy złote serca!

Po tej deklaracji Kurogane zmełł przekleństwo i desperacko przyspieszył. Po przebiegnięciu kilku metrach stęknął zduszonym głosem.

Bogowie, kolka?! TERAZ?! Nie miał jej od przedszkola!

Wkrótce Kurogane pochylał się, opierając dłonie o kolana i pozwalając, aby Yuzuriha wylewała resztkę wody mineralnej z butelki na jego głowę.

* * *

No i proszę, ani się nie spostrzegł, a dotarli. I to bez żadnych dodatkowych incydentów. Nie zniósłby kolejnej osoby, która próbowałaby swym entuzjazmem uleczyć zbolałą duszę Kurogane.

Minęli te słynne, kiczowate anioły u zdobiące bramę, a teraz stali przy długich schodkach prowadzących wprost do głównego wejścia kościoła.

Która godzina? Czy już po wszystkim? Czy w ogóle jest sens tam wchodzić, wszem i wobec oświadczyć, że ten ślub – w opinii Kurogane – jest zupełnie niepotrzebny i inne takie, i… Może od początku:

Wejdzie tam, wszyscy na niego spojrzą, łącznie z Faiem i tą małą… I co? „Wpadłem tylko na chwilę, mam do pogadania z panem młodym."? Głupek pewnie nawet nie będzie zły. Inaczej - nie będzie widać po nim, że jest zły. Tylko przykro zaskoczony i zniesmaczony. Może nawet nie spojrzy po tym wszystkim na Kurogane, tylko wskaże ręką (tą z obrączką na palcu, a pewnie) na te wielgachne kościelne wrota i powie: „Kurogane, dlaczego nam to robisz? Wyjdź."

Wyobrażenie było na tyle wyraźne, że wykręciło mu żołądek na drugą stronę.

- On mnie znienawidzi – powiedział półgłosem.

- Nie, na pewno nie – zapewniła łagodnie Yuzuriha.

Niezawodny Kapitan Sprawiedliwość pchnął go mocno na schody.

- Nie ma na co czekać, chłopie!

…a nawet jeśli nie znienawidzi… Tam będą ludzie. Bardzo dużo ludzi. A ludzie uwielbiają gadać. Będą gadać, gadać i gadać, ruszy cała ta słynna poczta pantoflowa. Kurogane nie zdąży nawet dotrzeć do domu, a rodzice będą wiedzieć, co zrobił. Przylgnie do niego łatka nie tylko zboczeńca, desperata, ale i emocjonalnego ekshibicjonisty.

Hurra!

I nie tylko on będzie miał przez to spaprane życie, to samo będzie dotyczyć jego rodziców.

Widział mamę, która stara się jak może, by zasłonić twarz i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi kobiet, która akurat robią zakupy w tym samym, co ona sklepiku. Albo ojca, który dzień w dzień mierzy się z tymi samymi zaczepkami ze strony swoich kolegów z pracy.

- Nie. To nie jest dobry pomysł, chyba jednak zrezygnuję – wyrecytował na wydechu.

- Dasz radę!

Kurogane nabrał powietrza i wypuścił je ze świstem. Rozejrzał się niepewnie wokół.

Jabłkowity koń zaprzężony do eleganckiej dorożki parsknął. Albo kichnął. Dorożkarz mrużył oczy w słońcu, cierpliwie czekając na szczęśliwą parę nowożeńców.

Jasna cholera, nawet dorożkę wynajęli… I Kurogane ma tak po prostu tam wejść i wszystko popsuć?

- No idź! - tym razem do postawienia kolejnego kroku zmusiły go małe, dziewczęce łapy.

Tak, ma tam wejść i wszystko popsuć. Raz się żyje, będzie zabawnie.

Obejrzał się po raz ostatni na swój pierdzielony konwój, z którym już nigdy więcej się pewnie nie spotka.

Yuzuriha zacisnęła piąstki i zamachała nimi motywująco. Kusanagi uniósł kciuk. Inuki obszczekał przypadkowego gołębia.

Acha, już nie konwój. Pieprzona drużyna dopingująca.

Krok za krokiem powlókł się w górę schodów, ignorując pytające spojrzenia tych z gości, którzy wyszli z kościoła, aby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem albo zapalić.

Ominie ich jednoosobowy występ. Och, jeszcze będą żałować, że wyszli na dymka…

* * *

Dobrze mu szło. Naprawdę dobrze mu szło. Stał grzecznie przed ołtarzem i księdzem, naprzeciw przyszłej żony, elegancko przemknęli przez trzykrotne „chcemy", dopóki nie doszło do tej najsłynniejszej przysięgi. „Ja, Fai biorę sobie ciebie bla bla bla" jakoś wykrztusił, a potem przyszło ślubowanie i… i Fai się zaciął. Coś utknęło w krtani. Zawadzało w psychice na amen.

Mijały głuche sekundy, goście i ksiądz zaczęli się niecierpliwić.

Ktoś ścisnął mocno ramię Faia, próbując przywrócić go do stanu względnej przytomności. No tak, od tego jest drużba…

- Wszystko okej? – szeptem pytał Sorata.

Fai kiwnął głową z kompletnie nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy, który zostanie zapamiętany na wieki wieków przez wielce zdeterminowanych panów kamerzystów.

Nie, wcale nie było okej.

Podniósł oczy na buzię majaczącą zza gęstej firanki welonu.

Jak to możliwe, że wcześniej nie zauważył, iż oczy Freyi są tak podobne do oczu jego matki?

I jak to możliwe, że wcześniej nie zauważył, że nie chce spędzić z nią reszty życia? Nie jako mąż i żona...

Możliwe… możliwe, że zauważył. Jasna sprawa. Tyle, że usilnie odpychał od siebie tę uświadomioną myśl.

_Mamo, co robić? Czy bardziej ją zranię, kiedy zostawię ją tutaj samą, czy wtedy, gdy odbiorę jej możliwość bycia z kimś, kto jest dla niej stworzony? _

Co by odpowiedziała? Po pierwsze, czy w ogóle dopuściłaby do tego, by jej jedyny syn zaręczył się, wcale a wcale nie będącym pewnym, czy ślub jest mu pisany. I na pewno byłaby bardzo, bardzo zła, że Fai oszukuje nie tylko siebie, ale i całą masę ludzi.

„Nawet najgorsza prawda jest lepsza niż małe kłamstwo.", uhm, gdyby to było takie proste… Fai znał tę dewizę. Aż za dobrze. Była mu przypominana, kiedy mały Flourite usilnie brnął w przekonanie, że ta tajemniczo zniknięta połowa świeżo upieczonego ciasta nie ma nic wspólnego z jego osobą.

A jeśli chodzi o konsekwencje tego dorosłego, chyba największego błędu jego życia, to będą one znacznie poważniejsze niż surowa mina ojca i bolący z przejedzenia brzuch.

Z roztargnieniem przyuważył, że tłum gości zaczął szemrać. Z sekundy na sekundę coraz głośniej. Kilka osób chyba wyszło z ławek – słyszał obcasy stukające o posadzkę. Zrzucił to na karb tej całej dziwnej sytuacji, którą zainicjował swoim wymownym milczeniem. Ech, to nie będzie dobrze wyglądać na nagraniu…

- Powoli – instruował kapłan łagodnym, monotonnym głosem – Proszę się nie denerwować i powtarzać za mną: „I ślubuję ci miłość…".

Czy naprawdę powinien to zrobić? Ma prawo to zrobić? Ślubować miłość, wierność, życie w prawdzie - boleśnie oficjalnie, absolutnie publicznie - akurat tej małej, słodkiej Freyi?

_Nie jest jeszcze za późno. Wciąż nie jest za późno. Choć raz nie bądź tchórzem, nie uginaj się pod wolą innych, nie brnij dalej w kłamstwo. _

Z żalem przyglądał się swojej narzeczonej. Wyglądała jak zagubione, przerażone dziecko. Z jej twarzy wyczytał, że Freya już wie, że przyszły mąż podjął decyzje za nich oboje.

Flourite puścił jej dłoń. Chciał chwycić Freyę za ramiona, lecz w końcu zrezygnował z tego zamysłu i cofnął ręce. Ach, zaczęła bezgłośnie płakać. Niedobrze, teraz jeszcze trudniej będzie mu ją zostawić…

Było już za późno na gadki w stylu „To dla twojego dobra", dlatego tylko pochylił się nad nią i powiedział do welonu skrywającego mokre policzki:

- Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz.

Ksiądz wydał z siebie coś w rodzaju rozczarowanego westchnięcia, widząc, że pan młody bez pośpiechu odchodzi od ołtarza. Za westchnięciem zjawił się pełen goryczy osakijski wulgaryzm.

Opuścił głowę, wpatrując się w swoje niesamowicie wypastowane buty. Pewnie, jednak jest tchórzem, ale nie ośmieli się spojrzeć w oczy ojca. Jeszcze nie teraz. Tak, teraz po prostu wyjdzie z tego przytłaczającego kościelnego wnętrza i pójdzie na spacer. Chyba nie będą go gonić. Jeśli będą, to ich zignoruje. Na pewno będą krzyczeć, ale siłą pod ołtarz raczej go nie zaciągną. Uniósł głowę tylko po to, by wyłowić z tłumu bladofioletową marynarkę. Hideki nie wyglądał szczególnie bystro z otwartymi ustami – Fai o mało co się nie uśmiechnął. Zamiast tego bez słów wskazał głową za siebie – „Idź do niej, nie pozwól jej płakać.". Chłopak chyba zrozumiał, bo drgnął i zaczął przedzierać się przez ludzi w kierunku ołtarza. W porządku, jedna sprawa załatwiona.

Goście już nie szumieli. W kościele wrzało od podniesionych głosów jak w ulu. Fai przyspieszył kroku. Zatrzymał się raptownie, bo w polu jego widzenia wyrosła para butów. Zapylonych, sportowych, byle jak zawiązanych butów.

* * *

Rany boskie, ten kretyn w… we fraku, tak, chyba we fraku, o mało co się z nim nie zderzył!

Wchodząc do kościoła, Kurogane zaplanował (tak, zaplanował! niewiarygodne, biorąc pod uwagę stopień paniki, ba, histerii w jakiej tonęły wszystkie myśli) rzecz następującą: będzie przemykał blisko którejś ławki. Jakoś tak niepostrzeżenie… żeby nie wzbudzić natychmiastowej awantury. Tak miało być. Skończyło się na tym, że szedł środkiem kościoła, mając w głębokim poważaniu tych wszystkich, którzy się gapili i tych, którzy półgłosem mówili, co sądzą na temat poczynań Kurogane. Koniec końców i tak wkrótce narobi niezłego bałaganu, więc chociaż wejście będzie miał klasyczne. Widowiskowe, o. Pieprzyć tych, który pomrukują gniewnie, większy problem stanowili ci, którzy chcieli go zatrzymać. Był już prawie w połowie drogi do ołtarza, kiedy dwóch jakichś… pewnie kuzynów, czy innych młodszych wujków postanowiło ukrócić spontaniczną wycieczkę Kurogane. Nawet nie musiał się z nimi za bardzo szarpać. Sami odpuścili, zupełnie niespodziewanie, czym mocno zaskoczyli bruneta. Ale skoro nie chcą robić problemów, to tym lepiej.

A sekundę później omal nie wlazł w tego wypacykowanego kretyna.

Cofnął się o krok, gdy wypacykowany kretyn podniósł głowę.

Co…? Och. Achaaa. No, to trochę wyjaśniało. Bez wątpienia wyjaśniało kapitulację kuzyno-wujków i tę nieprawdopodobną wrzawę, która stopniowo narastała wokół nich.

Ale… czy to naprawdę był Fai?

Włosy Faia zwykle sterczały radosną, złocistą chmurką we wszelkich możliwych wariacjach. Ten tutaj miał włosy idealnie uczesane, jakby dopiero co wyszedł z salonu fryzjerskiego. Ten tutaj był ubrany w elementy garderoby – wszystkie w szarościach i zgaszonym błękicie – których Kurogane nie umiałby nazwać. Ten tutaj, pobladły i znużony, wyglądał na kilka lat starszego od Faia. Ale ten tutaj po chwilowym zaskoczeniu na widok Kurogane próbował się uśmiechnąć, więc musiał być Faiem.

W pierwszej chwili rozważał, czy też Flourite, aby przypadkiem nie bierze udziału w jakimś obrządku ślubnym, o którym Kurogane zielonego pojęcia nie ma. Może jakieś „pan młody wychodzi z kościoła, bierze pierwszy napotkany przedmiot i wraca z nim do panny młodej, a potem oboje…"; nie, to zbyt głupie nawet jak na tradycje ślubne. Czyli… Faiowi znudził się własny ślub? Nieważne co Fai robił, tak czy owak gościom się to nie podobało.

Już miał zapytać, co do ciężkiej cholery, ten głupek niby wyprawia, lecz zamiast tego powiedział po cichu, niezupełnie świadomie:

- Zabieram cię stąd.

A potem uczynił pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu na myśl.

Podszedł do Faia i wziął go na ręce. I hop, jedna ręka pod plecy Faia, druga pod uda. W końcu ślub to ślub, ktoś musi przenieść pan- …a młodego. Tłum wydał z siebie, całkiem fajne, jak na filmach, zbiorowe „OCH!", pstryknęła lampa błyskowa, Fai zaczął okładać Kurogane po ramionach i głowie, twórczo przy tym przeklinając.

Ta Faiowa działalność była zupełnie niepotrzebnie, Kurogane przyjął ją z wielką przykrością. W końcu Flourite wierzgnął z całej swej siły, uwalniając się od ramion drugiego mężczyzny, a Kurogane oberwał po uchu, aż pociemniało mu przed oczami. Następnie został szarpnięty za nadgarstek (znowu!), wykonał przepiękny, pełny obrót wokół własnej osi, tracąc przy tym resztki orientacji kierunku.

O, nie, nie, nie.

Flourite ciągnął go w stronę wyjścia z kościoła. No, niby dobrze, ale tam gromadzili się ludzie. Gromadziło się od cholery wzburzonych gości, a pan młody, dla którego między innymi stawili się na ceremonię pchał się w sam środek tej wzburzonej tłuszczy.

- Nie, nie, powinniśmy wybiec przez zakrystię, słyszysz? Oni nas tu rozszarpią…

Fai nie słuchał. Puścił nadgarstek Kurogane, tylko po to, aby mocniej chwycić go pod ramię i władował się wprost w tłum. Obserwując w jakim tempie i z jaką łatwością Flourite wynajdywał wąskie przejścia pomiędzy poszczególnymi członkami rodziny, Kurogane doszedł do wniosku, że blondas posiada w swym życiu utajniony epizod związany z grą w futbol. Wolną ręką stanowczo, a jednak nieagresywnie torował drogę między kościelną linię obrony. Nie, to nie mogły być ruchy kompletnego amatora. Przy akompaniamencie cichych, zdumiewająco obojętnych „przepraszam" Faia ostatnia ze sporych, krągłych ciotek została odepchnięta z wyznaczonego toru, odsłaniając wyjście. Wolność!

Acha, no tak, właśnie teraz ktoś z całej siły musiał chwycić Kurogane za koszulkę. Pewnie jakaś nieustępliwa ciotka.

Już wcześniej poczuł się urażony słysząc, że najczęstszym pytaniem padającym z ust krewniaków Flourite'a, które tyczyło się osoby Kurogane było: „Kto to tak właściwie jest, czy Fai go zna?!". A teraz jeszcze chcą mu popsuć garderobę… Kretyńska rodzina kretyna.

Fai pociągnął mocniej, uwalniając bruneta z ciżby. Puścił jego ramię i zbiegł po schodach.

…następnie zaś popędził z taką prędkością, aż załopotała za nim marynarka.

Zręczny i zapiernicza jak strzała – wymarzony futbolista.

Kurogane z wielką chęcią popatrzyłby na ten elegancki, efektowny sprint, gdyby nie…

- Ej! Po… poczekaj na mnie! – stęknął, sadząc długie kroki.

Uratować pana młodego, tylko po to, aby potem zginąć z łap strasznego potwora, powszechnie znanego jako rodzina? Nie, to by było zbyt rycerskie rozwiązanie fabularne jak na kurogański gust.

Na szczęście, blondas w porę uświadomił sobie, że o czymś zapomniał. Ostro zahamował, pędem zawrócił po Kurogane. Potem już sam Kurogane robił co mógł, żeby nadążać i nie zaliczyć przy tym widowiskowego upadku. A kiedy wpatrywał się w jasną, rozwianą grzywę mężczyzny biegnącego tuż przed nim, w duszy saksofonisty lęgła się nieśmiała, niedowierzająca radość.

_Touchdown_.

* * *

_Powtórka z rozrywki_, myślał smętnie.

Ten park, w którym właśnie się znajdowali znacznie różnił się od poprzedniego, którego Kurogane miał przyjemność poznać w dzikim pędzie. Był znacznie mniejszy – ot, kilka alejek na krzyż. Mniejszy i chyba trochę przytulniejszy.

Szli w milczeniu. Jedynie Fai rzucił może ze dwie banalne uwagi tyczące się okolicy, takie w rodzaju: „Pamiętasz, przejeżdżaliśmy tędy, kiedy…".

Kurogane nie pamiętał, ale cieszył się w duchu, że Flourite orientuje się w terenie i chyba nawet zmierza do określonego celu. I tym celem okazał się właśnie ten niewielki park.

- I jak to wygląda? – zapytał stojącego mu za plecami Faia.

Flourite wydał z siebie pełne namysłu „hummm", oceniając szkody wyrządzone na koszulce przez brutalne szpony ciotki.

- Jakbyś walczył z tygrysem...

- Serio? – zapytał strwożony. Cholera, lubił tę koszulkę…

- Nie jest tak źle. Jest tylko trochę powyciągana przy kołnierzyku.

- Acha… – mruknął, podążając wzrokiem za Faiem, bezskutecznie próbując wyczytać z jego twarzy jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, grymas, który mógłby poprowadzić ich go omówienia tej _najistotniejszej_ sprawy.

Przez znaczną część spaceru Flourite nie odzywał się, pogrążony w myślach. Co pewien czas jego twarz tężała, gdy najprawdopodobniej docierało do niego, że stał się głównym bohaterem w spektaklu „Mój Wielki Ślubny Skandal". Kurogane nie wiedział w jaki sposób mógłby go pocieszyć, więc tylko szurał i chrząkał znacząco, dając Faiowi znać, że nie jest sam i że ma przy sobie osobę, która niespecjalnie dobrze żongluje słowami, za to zawsze jest gotowa go wysłuchać. Fai zawzięcie milczał. A Kurogane czuł się coraz bardziej zdezorientowany, samotny i wygłodniały. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że ich relacja miałaby ulec jakieś zmianie, Flourite nie wykonał absolutnie żadnego gestu, który zasugerowałby, że za przyczyną jego radosnej ślubnej ucieczki stoi jakieś _wyjątkowe_ uczucie do Kurogane.

Może… Może Fai był po prostu niedojrzałym głupolem, który w ostatniej chwili postanowił, że jednak nie zrezygnuje z kawalerskiego stanu? No i akurat po drodze zgarnął swojego kumpla…

Ech, nie ma co gdybać. Tym razem Kurogane nie odpuści. Niedojrzały głupol posłucha sobie o wszystkim, co leży Kurogane na sercu, wątrobie i na innych organach, a potem… a potem niech z tym wszystkim zrobi, co chce.

Przełknął ślinę i wbił w blondyna zdeterminowane spojrzenie. Okupujący ławkę Fai tymczasem bez pośpiechu wyciągał wsuwki z zakamarków swojej czupryny. Wyciągnął tuzin, wywalił wszystkie do kosza, palcami rozczesał włosy, które chętnie powróciły do stanu puszystego chaosu. Kolej na marynarkę. Złożona byle jak wylądowała na ławce obok Faia. Następnie kamizelka, spinki do mankietów, to dziwne coś przypominające krawat, co jednak krawatem nie było, bo posiadało jakieś podejrzane sprzączki… Kurogane powziął decyzję, że nie będzie przeszkadzał przyjacielowi w tej chwili wyzwolenia, mimo że serce tłukło mu się w piersi coraz mocniej i mocniej.

I w końcu Fai wsparł łokcie na kolanach, rozmasował powoli twarz dłońmi i spojrzał na Kurogane.

- Mamy sobie wiele do powiedzenia, prawda? – stwierdził półgłosem.

O, i zaczął przytupywać. Kurogane znał ten nerwowy taniec, równie dobrze, co swoje własnej mimowolne reakcje. I dobrze, że ten kretyn też jest zdenerwowany. Należało mu się. Za wszystko.

Przez chwilę brunet tylko wpatrywał się w ziemię, próbując sobie poukładać w głowie to, co ma zamiar powiedzieć. Potem w zasięgu wzroku znalazły się buty Faia. Jego splecione dłonie. No i wreszcie, z ociąganiem spojrzał w niebieskie ślepia.

- Jestem chory. Przez ciebie! Rzygam miłością! – krzyknął z pasją, by za chwilę się zreflektować – No, może nie dosłownie, ale… Myślę i zachowuję się jak jakiś debil, albo przyszły samobójca z tych cholernych harlequinów! Wiesz jak mnie to wkurza? Nie umiem sobie z tym poradzić.

- Co ja właśnie usłyszałem…? Wyznanie całkiem w twoim stylu, Kurogane.

Brunet skinął potakująco głową. A potem upadł na kolana prosto w pył i skorupki po słoneczniku.

- Och, nie. Wstań. Wstań natychmiast, proszę.

Akurat tej jękliwej, silącej się na stanowczość, prośby Kurogane spełniać nie zamierzał. Potrząsnął lekko głową, obejmując ramionami Faia w pasie.

- Jestem w tobie zakochany – powiedział powoli i wyraźnie, aby nie pozostawić Faiowi żadnych zbędnych wątpliwości – Beznadziejnie zakochany.

Flourite napiął mięśnie, więc Kurogane dla pewności wzmocnił uścisk. Może i stawia głupka w mocno niekomfortowej sytuacji bezpardonowo tuląc mu się do brzucha, ale nie może pozwolić Faiowi na ucieczkę.

…między innymi dlatego, że nie miałby najmniejszych szans, by go potem dogonić.

Fai nie odpowiadał. A każda sekunda nieodpowiadania przedłużała się brunetowi w nieskończoność. Zaciskał tylko palce – na tyle mocno, że paznokcie wpijały się w skórę ramion saksofonisty. W końcu odezwał się cicho.

- Dobrze, dobrze. Ja… ja chyba też – Fai zawiesił głos i odetchnął ciężko – Sam już nie wiem. Tak długo próbowałem odsunąć od siebie to wszystko co do ciebie czuję. Miałem się ożenić, bo… bo to byłoby normalne, to miało być początkiem normalnego, właściwego życia. Chciałem wszystkich zadowolić, nie sprawić im zawodu. Nie wiem co mówię, nie wiem od czego zacząć…

Kurogane nie potrafił być o to na niego zły. Jedyne, czego oczekiwał od Faia w tym momencie, to podjęcia decyzji. Dosyć z kluczeniem i owijaniem wszystkiego w bawełnę.

- Bądź ze mną szczery, głupolu. Wal prosto z mostu.

- Próbowałem zakochać się we Freyi, chciałem, żeby cię zastąpiła. Próbowałem jakoś zamienić tę miłość niewłaściwą w akceptowalną. Boże, jak to brzmi. Ale ze mnie skurwiel…

Flourite znów zamilkł, oddychał szybko.

- Znalazłem się w szachu. Wiedziałem… sądziłem, że to w jaki sposób o tobie myślę nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca, rozumiesz, Kuro-pon? Nie umiałem wyjść z tej sytuacji, bo sądziłem też, że krzywdzę zarówno ją, jak i ciebie. Myślałem, że to ona ci się podoba, a jednak nie potrafiłem tak po prostu pchnąć ją w twoje ramiona, bo sam...

Starał się jak mógł, aby uważnie wsłuchiwać się to, o czym opowiada mu Fai. To było ważne, nie? Bardzo ważne. Sam tego chciał, sam zmusił Faia do mówienia. W międzyczasie jednak kropla za kroplą przelewała się w Kurogane świadomość odwzajemnionego uczucia. Żal i ból nieszczęśliwej miłości roztapiały się, zanikały z każdą mijającą sekundą – pa, pa, Kurogane nie będzie tęsknił. Wreszcie wszystko było tak, jak być powinno od początku, wszystko do siebie pasowało, było na właściwym miejscu, no na przykład serce głupola, które biło tak mocno i regularnie blisko ucha… Tylko… Fai coś powiedział. Coś, co powinno natychmiast przyciągnąć uwagę saksofonisty.

Zmarszczył brwi.

- Czekaj, czekaj! Że co? Jeszcze raz – wymamrotał niewyraźnie, spoglądając w górę na Faia.

Flourite spurpurowiał. Po krótkiej wewnętrznej walce wyrzucił z siebie prędkie:

- Patrzyłeś na Freyę takim… intensywnym wzrokiem! Na mnie nigdy tak nie patrzyłeś!

Rozluźnił uścisk. Usiadł na piętach, gapiąc się na Flourite'a ze szczerą, niezmąconą niewiarą w to, co słyszy. Dlaczego wszyscy uwzięli się, by swatać jego szanowną osobę z tą małą…?

- Bo chciałem, żeby sobie poszła! – krzyknął agresywniej niż planował – Zniknęła! Chociaż na chwilę zostawiła nas samych!

- Nie lubisz jej…! – sapnął Fai.

- Nie, nie w tym rzecz!

Co miał mu niby powiedzieć? Że był zazdrosny o ślicznotkę jak jasna cholera? W sumie Fai też był o nią zazdrosny. O żesz w mordę, jaki bajzel. Żałośnie zabawny bajzel.

Flourite prędko pozbierał się po chwilowym wybuchu, wrócił do prawidłowego odcienia twarzy i kontynuował.

- Wszystko z mojej winy. Mogłem już wcześniej dać ci jakoś znać… ale tak strasznie bałem się, że mnie nie zechcesz, że tylko wzbudzę w tobie obrzydzenie – rzekł, unosząc kąciki ust w gorzkim uśmiechu.

- To już nie ma znaczenia – podsumował Kurogane po namyśle – Lepiej nie pieścić się z przeszłością. Um, dasz mi teraz szansę?

Zabębnił nerwowo palcami o kolano blondyna. Może powinien jakoś inaczej o ująć? Chcesz ze mną być, chodzić ze mną…? Kurde, to wszystkie brzmiało niepoważnie. Idiotycznie, zważywszy na okoliczności. Poczuł ulgę, gdy spostrzegł, iż Flourite przyjął jego propozycję z szerokim wyszczerzem zębów.

- Dam. Pod warunkiem, że wstaniesz i grzecznie usiądziesz na ławce – zadeklarował, klepiąc Kurogane po ramionach.

Toteż Kurogane wstał i usiadł. Natchniony chwilą zajął miejsce na kolanach Faia, uważając, by nie zrobić mu przy tym krzywdy.

- Nie to miałem na myśli, Kuro-sama – zauważył zduszonym głosem Flourite, po raz kolejny uwięziony we wcale-nie-aż-tak-bardzo-delikatnym uścisku.

- Dajmy sobie szansę Bez rozpamiętywania tego jacy obaj byliśmy głupi – mamrotał brunet, przerażony i onieśmielony własnymi poczynaniami.

- W porządku, spokojnie… Ale wciąż będziesz moim najlepszym przyjacielem, hm? Obiecujesz?

Kurogane zdobył się na półuśmiech. Skinął głową.

- Jasne, dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy i inne takie – tutaj uczynił pauzę i podjął już bez uśmiechu – Myślałem, że cię stracę.

Flourite'a zaskoczył ten nieoczekiwanie poważny ton przyjaciela.

- Ślub to jeszcze nie koniec świata… Dziękuję, że po mnie przyszedłeś – dodał łagodnie.

W odpowiedzi Kurogane mruknął niskim głosem do na wpół przykrytego włosami ucha.

- Nie ma sprawy.

* * *

Wprost do ucha! Wprost do niego! Fai zadrżał mimowolnie i szarpnął słabo za koszulkę Kurogane.

Ugh…

_Nie powinienem na to zezwalać._

Czegoś takiego jeszcze w tym parku nie widziano. Dryblas okupujący kolana chudziutkiego, podejrzanie wyjściowo odzianego gościa. Co prawda Freya nierzadko siadywała na kolanach Faia, ale… no cóż, Kurogane ważył prawie tyle, co dwie Freye.

Różnica drastyczna, ale jaka przyjemna!

Aczkolwiek takich zachowań po Kuro-pippi by się nie spodziewał! Niespodzianka goni niespodziankę!

Zdumiewające jak cienka linia dzieli związek kumpelski od tego romantycznego. No, przynajmniej tak było w ich wypadku. W gruncie rzeczy nie wyjaśnili sobie nawet jednej trzeciej tego, co powinni sobie wyjaśnić, ale…

Kurogane pochwycił ręce Faia, które do tej pory nie bardzo wiedziały co ze sobą począć, i okręcił je wokół własnej szyi. Flourite stężał na krótką chwilę, na wpół uradowany, na wpół strwożony tą niespodziewaną bliskością. Rozejrzał się niespokojnie wokół w poszukiwaniu nadciągającego tłumu weselnych gości, albo przypadkowego przechodnia, który mógłby przystanąć w miejscu, przyglądać się dwóm przytulonym do siebie facetom i z niesmakiem kręcić głową. Poczuł palce Kurogane wsuwające się we włosy na jego karku. Druga dłoń chroniła plecy mniejszego mężczyzny przez twardym oparciem ławki. Drobne, intymne gesty definitywnie zwyciężyły nad niepokojem Faia. Wcisnął twarz pomiędzy własne ramię, a szyję przyjaciela, odwzajemniając jego uścisk. Trwali tak przez chwilę, nim Kurogane odsunął się na tyle, aby móc dłonią dotknąć krzywizny szczęki blondyna.

Znów nie wiedział, co począć z dłońmi, ani gdzie podziać oczy.

_To zmieszanie nijak do mnie nie pasuje_, tłumaczył sobie Fai.

No cóż, jego własne czerwieniące się policzki miały na temat zmieszania swoje zdanie. W końcu udało mu się delikatnie odepchnąć Kurogane i zmusić do poprawnego klapnięcia na ławkę.

- Wystarczy, zanim kogoś zgorszymy i pojawi się policja – wyjaśnił, siląc się na lekki ton.

- I tak już mnie ścigają… - stwierdził zdawkowo Kurogane.

- Zabiłeś kogoś, Kuro-sama?

- Miałem, em, stłuczkę… Ale nie z mojej winy! A, i podeptałem trawnik, gdy do ciebie biegłem. I inne takie.

- Inne takie? Poszkodowani? Ofiary śmiertelne? – Fai nachylił się w jego stronę mrużąc oczy – Nabiłeś sobie guza, teraz dopiero to widzę!

- Nie dotykaj, głupku! A ofiar śmiertelnych brak.

- To dobrze, bo nie chciałbym tulić się z mordercą.

Uhm, i co z tego, że Kuro siedzi w bezpiecznej odległości, skoro i tak _musi_ chociaż trzymać Faia za rękę. Zebrało mu się na _okazywanie uczuć_ akurat w parku.

- Swoją drogą, Kuro-pyu już zawsze będzie taki miły i przytulaśny? Gdzie do tej pory trzymałeś tę swoją puchatość? Chyba na Biegunie Północnym – zauważył uszczypliwie.

- Bardzo śmieszne. Bardzo – burknął brunet, ale nie wypuścił dłoni Faia z ręki.

- Lubię rozśmieszać Kuro-rina – wyjaśnił z chytrym uśmieszkiem, który spotkał się z chmurnym łypnięciem czerwonych ślepi – Oj, o co tym razem chodzi?

- Wiem, że mieliśmy tego nie roztrząsać, ale, hm, to nie jest kwestia miesiąca, czy dwóch. Ja… Ja próbowałem pokazać ci jakoś, że… no. Niczego nigdy nie zauważyłeś? – zapytał Kurogane z wyraźnym, nieskrywanym wyrzutem.

- Nawet jeśli coś zauważałem, to sądziłem, że źle to interpretuję – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami – Mogłeś być bardziej… bezpośredni?

- Niby w jaki sposób? Miałem się na ciebie rzucić?

- Czemu nie?

Miło było widzieć, że tym razem to Kurogane jest zmieszany. Ta podejrzliwość odbijająca się na jego twarzy też była całkiem zabawna.

Och. A jednak był mniej zmieszany, niż mogłoby się zdawać. Chwycił mocno za ramię Faia i obrócił go w swoją stronę. Ech, Kuro-myu miał jednak specyficzne podejście do bycia delikatnym.

Fai zamknął oczy. Tym razem doskonale wiedział jak się zachować.

* * *

Ramiona Faia zaczęły się trząść. Tak zwyczajnie. No, jeśli za zwyczajne można uznać wybuchnięcie śmiechem w takiej sytuacji. Czy Fai śmiał się z Kurogane, czy po prostu dawał upust swojemu zadowoleniu - to nie miało większego znaczenia.

- Siejemy zgorszenie – wymruczał Flourite, odrywając się na krótko od pocałunku.

- Zgadza się.

- Piłeś jakiegoś marnego sikacza – zauważył ponownie.

Noż cholera, pieprzony koneser się znalazł! Głupek potrafi być nieprawdopodobnie twórczy w wymyślaniu nowych sposobów na zawstydzenie i zirytowanie swojego kumpla. Kurogane warknął głucho prosto w usta Faia, mając nadzieję, że to przywoła go do porządku.

A gdzie tam, znów to samo. Nie dość, że się trząsł i wydawał głupkowate, stłumione pochrumkiwania, to jeszcze…

- Hej, nie chuchaj – zganił go Kurogane.

- Postaram się – zarzekł się blondyn, częstując bruneta przymilnym uśmiechem, by następnie ująć jego twarz w dłonie – Tylko daj mi jeszcze jedną sposobność, abym mógł się poprawić.

Pomimo drobnych niedogodności, z chuchaniem, czy bez chuchania, te małe pocałunki były jednak znakomite i inicjowały przybierającą na sile falę szczęścia, która obejmowała całe ciało. Nie miały nic wspólnego z burzą namiętności, za to można było je porównać do świeżych cynamonowych bułeczek – ciepłych i słodkich. I niech niebiosa mają Kurogane w opiece, bo te ckliwe metafory, to jak nic zapowiedź jakiejś nowopowstałej dysfunkcji mózgu.

Odsunął się odrobinę, aby móc spojrzeć w niebieskie oczy. Flourite odwzajemnił spojrzenie, spoglądając wnikliwie, z tak wielkim oczarowaniem, jakby przed sobą miał nie twarz starego znajomego, a krajobraz znany tylko z licznych przewodników.

I wszystko wskazywało na to, że ta chwila głębokich, roziskrzonych od pieszczot spojrzeń ma szanse wyryć się głęboko w duszy Kurogane… gdyby nie paluchy Faia, które zabrały się psotne (i bolesne) ugniatanie jego policzków, przy wtórze bezsensownych dźwięków („puni, puni~!"). Świetnie, to aż się prosi o rewanż! Uszczypnął (wcale nie mocno!) skórę pod okiem Faia. I zadziałało. Głupol natychmiast zaprzestał twórczych prób zmiany fizjonomii swojego przyjaciela.

Kurogane oparł się na powrót o ławkę znacznie bardziej zadowolony, aniżeli poirytowany. Zerknął na Faia, który to rozcierał dłonią policzek. Uszy też podejrzanie mu poczerwieniały, uśmiechał się do siebie. I to też było… no, niezwyczajnie znakomite.

- To prawda, co mówią. Saksofoniści mają jednak bardzo dobre przygotowanie techniczne – zauważył swobodnie Fai.

- Nie żartuj w ten sposób.

- W pełni wynagrodziło ono ten nieciekawy posmak taniego piwaaa - Flourite ziewnął uczciwie, porządnie się przeciągnął i z miną pokerzysty założył ramię za plecy bruneta.

_Ktoś tu coś o zgorszeniu wspominał… _

I nagle, zupełnie bez związku Kurogane sobie Przypomniał.

- Jasna cholera! – oświadczył płomiennie.

Jak ma odzyskać swój saksofon, skoro nie posiada żadnych namiarów do tego feralnego taksiarza? Ani nazwiska, żadnych numerów – czy to telefonicznych, czy rejestracyjnych… W najbliższych czasie na postoju też raczej go nie znajdzie.

- O co chodzi? – zaniepokoił się Flourite.

- O nic wielkiego… Później ci opowiem.

Cóż, szykuje się kolejna wesoła wycieczka. Będzie musiał połazić w ciemno po innych taryfiarzach.

Kolejne pytanie Faia wyrwało go ze snucia Planu Poszukiwań.

- Kim byli twoi znajomi?

- Huh? – zapytał bystro, nie mając bladego pojęcia o kogo Flourite'owi może chodzić.

- Dziewczyna w mundurku i facet z twarzą poczciwego zbira.

Ach...

Już się przyzna do tej drużyny mieszanej, uhm. Jakby to elokwentnie zatuszować…

- Oni wcale… Eee, to nie byli…

Flourite ukrócił cierpienia bruneta.

- Hum, mimo że widziałem ich po raz pierwszy na oczy, to gdy wybiegliśmy z kościoła, poczciwy zbir poinformował mnie - dość głośno - że, tu cytat: „Panie Flourite, temu durniowi naprawdę na panu zależy!" koniec cytatu, zaś dziewczyna krzyczała - raczej do ciebie, bo jak słowo daję użyła sformułowania _Kuroś_ - coś o ostatniej prostej i próbowała, nie do uwierzenia, zatrzymać swoim kruchym jestestwem tłum gości – wyjaśnił gładko Fai, karcąc Kurogane spojrzeniem.

Saksofonista fuknął pod nosem. Głupol chce wyjaśnienia, to go dostanie.

- No dobra. Gdy do ciebie, emm, zmierzałem, to kolejno: wziąłem taksówkę, nie mając przy sobie ani grosza, wkrótce ta taksówka zaliczyła stłuczkę, dałem na przetrzymanie jej właścicielowi saksofon, pobiegłem na skróty, podeptałem parkowy trawnik, jakiś strażnik miejski się do mnie doczepił, potem przypadkowy pies się doczepił, potem koleś o twarzy zbira - Kusanagi się nazywał, jeśli cię to interesuje - nie chciał mi dać spokoju i trochę… prawie mnie uszkodził, no, do tego jeszcze zjawiła się jego kumpela - Nekoi jakaś tam - z takim sierściuchem, co wyglądał jak wilk i wspólnie – to znaczy bez udziału sierściucha - uzgodnili, że odstawią mnie pod sam kościół. To tak w sporym skrócie – zakończył.

- Twój dzień był chyba jeszcze ciekawszy niż mój – przyznał z podziwem blondas.

- Mhm, a nawet jeszcze dobrze się nie rozkręcił…

Kurogane spojrzał na Faia, który nieoczekiwanie podniósł się z ławki, a następnie pochwycił swoją paczuszkę ubrań.

– Wybieramy się dokądś? Czy idziemy do mnie? – zapytał, podążając szybkim krokiem za Faiem.

Flourite zdawał się rozważać te dwie opcje, nim odpowiedział.

- Kuro-tan, czy twój paszport jest aktualny?

Co takiego? O bogowie, głupol uznał to wcześniejsze wtrącenie o rozkręceniu za jakąś propozycję? Zawoalowaną prośbę?! Pójdziemy na całość, czy coś w tym rodzaju? Litości!

- Czy jest… Nie wiem – pokręcił głową, kompletnie zagubiony w domysłach. Flourite'a nie dało się niekiedy przewidzieć.

- Pytam, bo myślę, że przed moją rodziną będziemy musieli uciekać co najmniej do Australii.

A, o to chodziło. Kurogane skłamałby mówiąc, że to wyjaśnienie uspokoiło jego zszargane nerwy.

- Czy aby nie przesadzasz? – spytał retorycznie.

- Nie przesadzam niestety – Fai zauważył telefon w dłoni Kurogane i natychmiast zarządził – Włącz go. Lepiej nie przekładać tego na później.

Co prawda, mógłby okłamać głupola, że komórka się rozładowała… ale czy to było coś zmieniło? Z ciężkim sercem włączył komórkę, która zadzwoniła niemal natychmiast.

Osakijczyk, cóż za niespodzianka.

Odebrał. Powitało go wściekłe, rozżalone ryknięcie, więc natychmiast przerwał połączenie.

- Nieładnie, Kuro-chan. Gdzie twoje maniery? - Flourite pogroził mu palcem przed samym nosem.

- To ja krzyczę na ludzi, nie oni na mnie.

Po chwili telefon zadzwonił raz jeszcze.

- Taak? Już się trochę uspokoiłeś? To dobrze. No? Jakoś… A u ciebie? Acha. Acha, wyobrażam sobie, co tam się dzieje. Nie, nieplanowane, głupi jesteś, czy co? Czemu? No właśnie… Uhm, o to chodzi. Tak. Tak, bardzo. On… on mnie też.

Flourite posłał mu serdeczny uśmiech i odwrócił głowę, udając, że nie rozumie przekazu kryjącego się za tymi strzępkami rozmowy. Zupełnie nowe uczucie przyjemnego skrępowania trafiło do katalogu emocji Kurogane.

- Ekhm. Co z małą? – zapytał rzeczowo Soraty – A, Hideki się nią zajął. Hideki… Kto to jest Hideki? Zresztą nieważne. Hę? Ciebie? W czym? Trójkącie? Jakim trój- …jesteś obrzydliwy.

Tutaj nastąpił gwałtowny koniec rozmowy. Kurogane oprychał telefon, Fai wywrócił oczami.

I znów to przebrzydła melodyjka przychodzącego połączenia.

- Odbierz, albo ja to zrobię – rzucił mimochodem blondyn.

Ech.

Wesoły rechot Arisugawy wywołał mimowolne drżenie powieki bruneta.

_- To mi się udało, no nie?_

- Jesteś debilem i umrzesz jako debil. Tyle ci chciałem powiedzieć, cześć.

_- Nie, nie rozłączoj się! _

- Hmpf, jeśli chcesz znowu pogadać o figurach niezupełnie geometrycznych, to znajdź sobie innego rozmówcę.

_- Nie nerwuj się, szczonku. Chciałem zapytać, czy wy tak na serio? Że rozem?_

- Chyba ci przed chwilą powiedziałem, nie?

_- Uhm. Łapię. Czyli nici ze ślubu, bo Fai… Łooo, dziołchy będą płakać! _

O które dziołchy Soracie chodziło było dla Kurogane tajemnicą. W założeniu i tak Flourite miał właśnie dziś wyjść ze stanu wolnego dostępu na rzecz ścisłej - w teorii - monogamii. Ale kto zrozumie debila?

_- Jezu, jak to tak? Jak to jest, tak z facetem? _- bełkotał z przejęciem Sorata.

- Hę?

_- Że ten tego…_

- Nie! Ja nigdy…! O co ty mnie podejrzewasz, debilu!?

_Całkiem słusznie o bycie gejem_, podpowiedział rozsądek Kurogane.

_- Sam żeś debil! …i na pewno nigdy nie?_ – drążył dalej Arisugawa.

- Nie – zaprzeczył ostro.

Takie tematy podejmować przez telefon!

_- A z Faiem bydziesz…? _– padło podejrzliwe zapytanie.

Osakijczyk zasłużył na kopniaka. Albo nawet na dwa. A jeśli kiedyś znów powróci do tematu i tym razem to Faia będzie dręczyć, to nie tylko dostanie kopniaka, ale i fangę w ten wścibski nochal, o.

- Chciałbym, ale tylko z nim. W przyszłości. I na tym zakończmy.

- O czym rozmawiacie? – niewinnym głosem zapytał Fai.

Zmieszany Kurogane prędko potrząsnął głowę w niemym „A, o niczym szczególnym, takie tam, ha ha… ugh."

_- Tak, czy siak, wszyscy się ostro zdziwio, tej… _- ciągnął swój wywód Osakijczyk.

- Raczej… Hej, tylko nie informuj o tym kogo się da, co? I tak się domyślają, ale Fai pewnie chciałby to wszystko przekazać osobiście. Szczególnie swojemu ojcu. To znaczy, nie mam na myśli akurat tego tematu, który ciebie tak fascynuje, tylko-

_- Pan Flourite stoi tuż obok mnie. Dom ci go do słuchawki._

CO?! Stał tam przez cały czas?! Zabije tę osakijską mendę!

- Ghy…! – wydał z siebie, słysząc szmer towarzyszący podawaniu komórki z ręki do ręki.

Na sam dźwięk starszego, niższego głosu Kurogane wyprostował się jak struna. Zauważył, że Fai wytrzeszcza oczy, domyślając się zmiany rozmówcy. I na pewno już szykuje się do ewakuacji. Kurogane chwycił go za łokieć. O nie, nie miał zamiaru zostawać sam na sam z… tym wszystkim.

_- Dzień dobry, Kurogane._

Rozmowa z ojcem Faia jakoś zawsze była dla Kurogane próbą inteligencji i charakteru. To nie tak, że pan Flourite był człowiekiem oschłym, czy nieuprzejmym. Był po prostu zbyt… no, po prostu zbyt. Zbyt charyzmatyczny, zbyt władczy nawet wtedy, kiedy wymieniali się błahymi uwagami o wczorajszym meczu, czy o pogodzie.

- Dzień dobry – wydukał – Eem…

_- Co macie zamiar teraz robić? _

O, tu go zaskoczył. Zakładał, że pierwsze pytanie będzie brzmiało: „Gdzie wy jesteście? Chcę się natychmiast zobaczyć z moim synem."

Zamiar robić… To było podchwytliwe pytanie, czy co?

Postanowił odpowiedzieć jak najprościej.

- Może pójdziemy na spacer albo do jakiegoś pubu. Później zjemy obiad w… chyba w domu, to znaczy z moimi rodzicami. Jeśli się uda.

„Jeśli się uda" było eufemizmem, pod którym kryło się: „Jeśli awantura nie skończy się wyrzuceniem mnie i pana syna za drzwi.".

Jako, że szło mu całkiem nieźle, postanowił pójść z prądem. Jak szaleć to szaleć, a co. Zaczerpnął tchu.

- Chciałbym też, jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko, aby Fai przenocował dzisiaj u mnie. Lepiej pozwolić opaść emocjom, dać sobie trochę czasu. I dlatego proszę, żeby pan po niego dziś nie przyjeżdżał - dokończył, zagryzając wargę.

W słuchawce zapadła cisza, Kurogane przełknął z trudem ślinę.

Spojrzał na blondyna z dość rozpaczliwym wyrazem twarzy - „Sorry, wygląda na to, że właśnie coś spierdoliłem i mamy przerąbane.". Fai instynktownie schował głowę w ramionach.

_- Fai jest dorosły, decyduje za siebie. Jeśli chce nocować za domem, nie mogę mu tego zabronić. Dasz mi go na chwilę?_ – w głosie mężczyzny krył się uśmiech – _Obiecuję, że nie będę na niego krzyczeć._

- O-Oczywiście. Dziękuję.

Niemal siłą wepchnął telefon w ręce cicho protestującego Faia, sycząc przy tym „Porozmawiaj z nim, do cholery!". Flourite odszedł kilka kroków, rzucając brunetowi urażone spojrzenie. Kurogane zatrzymał się w miejscu, aby Fai nie pozostał za bardzo w tyle. Przechylił głowę, z zafrapowaniem obserwując, jak Flourite wydeptuje w ziemi swój własny mini-tor, kręcąc się nerwowo w kółko z komórką przyciśnięta mocno do ucha.

O co ten głupol się wścieka? Przecież to nikt inny, jak Kurogane załatwił mu cały dzień (względnie) świętego spokoju! Powinien być mu za to wdzięczny! A konfrontacja z ojcem przez telefon będzie miała znacznie łagodniejszy przebieg niż taka przeprowadzona w cztery oczy. Zresztą, Flourite senior obiecał nie krzyczeć. A tacy ludzie zawsze dotrzymują słowa.

Po kilku minutach cichej rozmowy telefonicznej, urozmaiconej żywą gestykulacją, Fai zrównał się z Kurogane. Wyglądał na znacznie spokojniejszego.

Co było dziwne, bo obecnie jego rozmówcą była osakijska menda.

- Przepraszam, Sora, że pozostawiłem ci… taką trudną sytuację. Uhm. Słucham? Żartujesz? Nie. Nie rób tego. To nie jest dobry pomysł. Ale… nie, serio! Uch, cześć – Flourite rozłączył się i oddał komórkę.

Kurogane rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie.

- Sorata wpadł na pomysł, że zaprosi dziś mojego tatę na popołudniowe piwo. W ramach rozluźnienia… Ale to chyba nie jest odpowiedni moment, prawda?

Prawda.

Osakijska menda ma skłonności samobójcze. Bo to niemożliwe, by być takim głupim.

- A twoja rozmowa z ojcem przebiegła gładko? Nie zostałeś wydziedziczony?

- A, tak, tak. Jest w porządku – Fai uśmiechnął się blado - Tata chce z nami porozmawiać. Jutro z rana. Przyjedzie do waszego mieszkania na dziesiątą. Może tak być? To nie kłopot? Nie za wcześnie?

- Nie, w sam raz.

_I tak tego nie unikniemy. _

- Um, zadecydowałem za ciebie, nie zapytałem o twoje zdanie – zapętlił się Kurogane.

- Hm?

- No, z tym spacerem i noclegiem…

- A, w porządku, dawno u ciebie nie nocowałem – i znów ten blady uśmiech i kolejne przepraszające muśnięcie palców o dłoń Kurogane – Tata chciałby, aby w rozmowie uczestniczyli też twoi rodzice.

Co za wspaniały pomysł…!

No, no, ale musiał przyznać, że Flourite potrafi prześlicznie przemycać te drażliwe kwestie w swobodnej, lekkiej rozmowie. Straszne umiejętność. Kurogane będzie się miał w przyszłości na baczności.

Jednak nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zapytał:

- Po co chce rozmawiać z moimi rodzicami?

- Chce, żeby sytuacja była jasna i przejrzysta dla obu stron. To byłoby nie w porządku, tak wykluczać twoich rodziców, rozmawiać za ich plecami.

Pokiwał powoli głową. To wytłumaczenie miało sens. Raczej nie krył się za nim żaden haczyk. Takie sprawy lepiej załatwiać przy obecności wszystkich dostępnych rodziców. Chyba.

Ale najpierw sprawy zupełnie przyziemne. Ponownie wybrał numer do Soraty.

- Głąbie, jeszcze jedno: przywieź do mnie jakieś ubrania dla głupola. Na zmianę, no, przecież nie będzie chodził cały czas w krawacie…

- To jest musznik – podszepnął mu Flourite.

- Musznik, ehe – poprawił się saksofonista – Weź ubranie na zmianę i na noc. I jakieś pierdoły, typu szczotka do zębów. „Jak, jak?" - normalnie, jesteś, em, byłeś jego drużbą, masz samochód i pana Flourite'a pod nosem, więc to chyba nic trudnego? Ale nie zapraszaj go na piwo, bo tego pożałujesz. Kombinuj, no. Czekamy, cześć.

- Czuję się przytłoczony – orzekł zupełnie niespodziewanie Fai.

- O?

- Tak. Z jednej strony jestem szczęśliwy, ale jednak… to wszystko mnie przeraża. Niepokoją mnie skutki tego, co narobiliśmy.

Złapał kolejnego doła? Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą wyglądał na całkiem uspokojonego!

Kurogane posądziłby Faia o rozchwianie hormonalne, gdyby nie to, że płeć nijak mu się nie zgadzała. Hm, ale Fai ma chyba pełne prawo czuć się rozchwiany i zdołowany. To nie za plecami Kurogane dyszał fantom licznych rozwścieczonych, bogatych do znudzenia krewnych, z którymi trzeba będzie przeprowadzić długie i wyczerpujące rozmowy.

Zanim zdołał wymyślić cokolwiek, co mogłoby nieco rozchmurzyć blondyna, ten mówił dalej:

- Kuro, ja jestem… częścią rodziny. Przez duże „r". Jestem częścią biznesu, rozumiesz? Umiesz sobie wyobrazić jak to jest?

- Chyba…?

- Coś, co dotyka mnie, odbije się na wszystkich, którzy noszą to samo nazwisko. Na firmie… och, i to jak się odbije. Sam chyba wyczuwasz skalę tego, co zrobiliśmy. W moim przypadku to nie będzie konflikt wewnątrzrodzinny, o którym z początku będzie się gadać, aż w końcu temat się znudzi.

_Aaach, jesteśmy razem może z pół godziny i już mamy kryzys związku. _

- Możemy… cóż… nie mam pomysłu. Co się stało, już się nie odstanie.

- Nie zrezygnuję z ciebie – odparł prędko Flourite.

_No, chociaż tyle dobrze._

Fai zasłużył sobie na szczodre poczochranie go po czuprynie. Co też Kurogane uczynił z wielką przyjemnością. Chyba nawet większą, niż tą, którą odczuwał sam czochrany.

- A co z twoją…? – znacząco zawiesił głos, fundując Faiowi finałowe zmierzwienie grzywki.

- Przeproszę Freyę i jej rodzinę – rzucił z namysłem pytany, przeczesując palcami włosy.

Brunet otworzył i zamknął usta. Chciał powiedzieć, że, jego skromnym zdaniem, przeprosiny w tym wypadku nie wystarczą, lecz Fai musiał zdawać sobie z tego doskonale sprawę, bo dodał:

- Trzeba też będzie co nieco wyłożyć. Pieniądze łagodzą obyczaje.

Ta rewelacja została powitana przez Kurogane sceptycznie uniesioną brwią.

- Zawsze mi się wydawało, że jest na odwrót – burknął niepewnie.

- To zależy od okoliczności, Kuro-chan – powiedział Fai i żartobliwie szturchnął przyjaciela łokciem – Jakoś to razem przetrwamy, ne?

- A pewnie!

- Weźmiemy to na klaty… Tak się mówi?

Fai wybuchł perlistym śmiechem. No i proszę, znów wrócił mu dobry humor.

- Chyba tak - potwierdził Kurogane i również się uśmiechnął.

Ktoś nadchodził z naprzeciwka. Na wszelki wypadek woleli odsunąć się od siebie na przyzwoitą odległość. Co za dużo zgorszenia na jeden dzień, to niezdrowo.

Nieznajomy przechodzień spojrzał krytycznie na buty Faia, które nieco utraciły ze swego niewiarygodnego blasku. Minął ich bez słowa. Na całe szczęście.

Z czystym sumieniem wrócili do bliskości, która pozwalała im na swobodne ocieranie się dłoni o dłoń.

Fai pierwszy podjął rozmowę, nawiązując do tematu, który zbyt długo leżał pomiędzy nimi odłogiem.

- Wiesz, że nikt nigdy wcześniej nie uderzył mnie w twarz? Mówię o tym wieczorze, kiedy…

- Tak, pamiętam.

Kurogane pamiętał aż za dobrze i wciąż trapiły go wyrzuty sumienia. Nie ma innego wyjścia, będzie musiał postawić głupolowi wielki kawał ciacha na przeprosiny, bo inaczej to nieszczęsne zdarzenie nie da mu spokoju do końca życia

- Cholera, głupio wyszło, naprawdę nie myślałem co robię.

- Nie przejmuj się, chyba mi się należało. Mówię „chyba", bo niewiele pamiętam z tamtego wieczoru – Flourite chwycił dłoń Kurogane w krótki, mocny uścisk i szepnął konspiracyjnie – A jednak udało mi się przeżyć z Kuro-myu swój pierwszy raz~

- …kretyn.

* * *

Fai, z przyczyn oczywistych, był obecnie bez grosza przy duszy. Kurogane podobnie.

Po wyjściu z parku podjechali autobusem trzy przystanki na gapę, potem zaś Flourite po raz drugi tego pamiętnego dnia wykorzystał swoje magiczne zdolności orientacji w terenie. W ten sposób, wykorzystując liczne skróty po drodze, wkrótce znaleźli się w doskonale znanych saksofoniście rewirach.

- Co to ma znaczyć?!

Co za niesamowita zbieżność! Ojciec musiał wyjrzeć przez okno akurat wtedy, kiedy zjawili się na osiedlu. O mało co nie wyrwał okna z futryną na widok swojego syna wracającego z nikim innym, jak z kumplem, który właśnie teraz powinien bawić się na swoim własnym weselu.

- CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ?! – powtórzył tym razem ZNACZNIE głośniej, albowiem udało mu się otworzyć pechowe okno.

No świetnie, jeszcze ten blond-dureń przylepił się - zapewne po części ze swej przewrotnej złośliwości - do ramienia Kurogane, tak, aby przypadkiem nikt postronny nie miał wątpliwości, dlaczego Fai Flourite zamiast wziąć za żonę przeładną dziewczynę, spieprzył z kościoła z drugim facetem.

Ojciec pędem zszedł po schodach, z rozmachem otworzył drzwi klatki schodowej. Wciąż wyrażał się głośniej niż powinien, konfrontacja była kwestią czasu, ale…

Kurogane spojrzał raz jeszcze w okno. I pobladł.

Na sekundę jego wzrok skrzyżował się z kamiennym wzrokiem jego rodzicielki.

Nie, to nie po ojcu otrzymał swój wybuchowy charakter. Ojciec złościł się krótko i już kwadrans po scysji nie pamiętał, czego ona się tyczyła. Nie potrafił się obrażać, ani karać. Matka była.. hm, inna. Na co dzień słodka i zgodna niczym anioł, na czas awantur zamieniała się w istną piekielnicę. To, że polubiła Faia od pierwszego wejrzenia wcale nie ułatwiało sytuacji. Wręcz przeciwnie - to Kurogane zbierze cały opiernicz za uprowadzenie pana młodego z kościoła.

Jakby tego było mało na parkingu zaparkowało niemłode, za to niezwykle wierne autko Soraty. Młody mężczyzna wysiadł z samochodu (też nie darował sobie trzaśnięcia drzwiami) i z groźną miną, wymachując niedużą podróżną torbą zbliżał się do swoich kumpli.

Osakijczyk był wyraźnie rozeźlony. Kompletowanie ubrań Faia okazało się jednak problematyczne? Krawat go uwierał? A może pan Flourite nie lubił piwa? A może po prostu chciał się odegrać za ten cały czas, który musiał spędzić w kościele z rozwrzeszczaną rodziną Faia, która obrała sobie za cel swoich pretensji biednego, skołowanego drużbę? Hm, tyle możliwości…

Kurogane spojrzał w lewo i w prawo. W desperacji poszukał nawet pomocy u chmurek przepływających po niebie.

- Mamy jakiś plan? – jęknął już do Flourite'a.

Fai odstąpił go o krok. Upuścił zawiniątko z ubrań prosto na chodnik.

- Sora się nimi zajmie. Ta marynarka była okropnie niewygodna – wytłumaczył, po czym uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i chwycił Kurogane za rękę – Zabieram cię stąd, Kuro-pon.

I Kurogane był mu za to bardzo, bardzo wdzięczny, chociaż średnio uśmiechał mu się kolejny szaleńczy sprint.

Uhu, brakowało tylko zachodu słońca, w kierunku którego mogliby pobiec. Koniecznie w otoczeniu nasion dmuchawców i z efektem _slow motion_.

- Nie daruję wam tego, szczonki! Nie daruję! – krzyczał Sorata za ewakuującymi się kolegami, nim ciężka ręka opadła na jego ramię i ukróciła to żałosne zawodzenie. Młody mężczyzna pociągnął smutno nosem. Miał na dziś serdecznie dość trudnych rozmów z rodzicami. I to nie swoimi rodzicami.

Sorata został opiekuńczo otoczony ojcowskim ramieniem. „Ty nam wszystko opowiesz, chłopcze", poinformował go mężczyzna, która wyglądał jak starszy klon jednego z jego kumpli-zdrajców. Sorata zmiękł. Pogodził się z faktem, iż dzisiejszego dnia wszyscy napotykani rodzice i krewniacy wyładowują swoje żale i frustracje właśnie na nim. Zebrał zgubioną garderobę Faia i dał się wprowadzić do mieszkania, w którym gościł niejeden raz – tyle, że zawsze w obecności Kurogane. Mama zdrajcy była na tyle miła, że zaparzyła mu melisy. Sorata przyjął parujący kubek z wdzięcznością.

Arisugawa spędził w domu kumpla-zdrajcy ponad dwie godziny, opowiadając jego rodzicom swoją własną wersję ślubnych wydarzeń i wypijając przy tym cztery szklanki mrożonej herbaty oraz konsumując trzy spore kawałki ciasta z rabarbarem. W międzyczasie odbył rozmowę telefoniczną z ojcem drugiego zdrajcy (pan Flourite chyba wciąż był trochę urażony tą propozycją pójścia na piwo – Sorata nie rozumiał, przecież chęci miał szczere i dobre). Po rozmowie tej popadł w stan tak wielkiego roztrzęsienia, że uleczyć go mógł tylko kolejny kawałek ciasta. Na pocieszenie zapakowano mu jeszcze wielki kawał na drogę. Zostawił torbę Faia, podziękował za wszystko, złożył wyrazy współczucia z faktu posiadania tak nieodpowiedzialnego syna i wyruszył w drogę powrotną. Zanim wsiadł do samochodu wyłączył telefon – skończyło się nadstawianie tyłka za dwóch palantów. Od tej chwili Sorata spędzi resztę dnia zajmując się swoimi własnymi sprawami. W tym postanowieniu dotarł na parking przed akademikiem, w którym pomieszkiwał. Po drodze do mieszkanka natknął się na wyjątkowe urodziwe stworzenie, którego nigdy wcześniej tutaj nie widział. Stworzenie charakteryzowało się niezwykle ciekawym imieniem, surowym spojrzeniem i przyjemnym dla ucha głosem. Jakimś cudem Soracie udało się przehandlować ciasto na numer telefonu tej młodej kobiety, która w myślach już zyskała pozycję przyszłej żony Osakijczyka. Sorata pasuje do Arashi jak w mordę strzelił, co tu ukrywać. I to zdarzenie zafundowało mu świetny humor aż do samego wieczoru.

* * *

Kurogane wraz z Faiem wrócili do domu dopiero późnym popołudniem, wymęczeni do cna i słaniający się z głodu. Do mieszkania weszli w sposób z góry zaplanowany – Fai w roli niewinnie uśmiechającej się tarczy. Ale jeśli matce zbierze się na rzucanie talerzami, to Kurogane – wyższemu od Faia o głowę – i tak się dostanie.

A jednak się nie dostało.

Zostali usadzeni w kuchni. Największa fala uderzeniowa rozprysła się jakoś po Soracie (przy którym nie wypadało się kłócić, ani wieszać psów na synu-idiocie), Fai i Kurogane znaleźli się „tylko" pod wcale nie tak obfitym gradem pytań, na koniec ojciec walnął im porządną gadkę umoralniającą. I tyle. Brzuch Faia zaczął się uskarżać z głodu, więc umoralnianie przerwano. Napchano ich resztkami z obiadu, Fai przebrał się i poszedł się zdrzemnąć na łóżku Kurogane, sam Kurogane władował się do wanny na długą kąpiel, pozwalając, aby rodzice w spokoju mogli sobie podyskutować o tym, jakiego głupka wydali na świat.

A potem nastał czas obfitej kolacji, Flourite załapał się jeszcze na jakieś ciasto, podyskutował zdrowo z mamą Kurogane i poszedł się umyć. Brunet próbował zintegrować się z rodzicami przy wspólnym oglądaniu telewizji. Tak jak przewidział – u ojca miał wybaczone. Matka siedziała w fotelu nad książką i _łypała_ na Kurogane. Gdzie się podział ten uśmiech, który rozświetlał jej twarz, gdy rozmawiała z blond-głupolem…?

Jeśli Kurogane dobrze zrozumiał, to wcale nie chodziło o orientację jej rodzonego syna, nie o to, że ten ukrywał przed nią fakt, iż pełnię szczęścia odnajdzie dopiero wtedy, kiedy zwiąże się ze swoim najlepszym kumplem. Nieee. Najpewniej chodziło jej o to, że Kurogane narobił swoim rodzicom cholernego wstydu, rozwalając ślub przyjaciela. Ot, pokrętna matczyna logika, której nie zdołają rozwikłać nawet starożytni filozofowie. Kurogane nawet nie próbował jej udowadniać, że przyjaciel sam rozwaliłby sobie ślub, nawet i bez jego pomocy. Za to potrafił wyczytać z jej wzroku cały tuzin wyrzutów: „Nie mogłeś tego zrobić normalnie?!", „Czemu po prostu nie zaprosiłeś go na obiad?!", „Czemu nie kupiłeś mu pluszowego misia, nie zabrałeś do kina?!" „Tak to robią normalni ludzi!"… i inne takie.

No trudno. Jutro z rana kolejna rodzicielska próba. Przeżyjemy.

Wysłuchał jeszcze przydługiej, telefonicznej relacji Soraty o tym, jak przyjemna - w porównaniu z południem – okazała się reszta jego dnia. Tuż przed wyłączeniem się, Osakijczyk poinformował Kurogane, że wciąż jest na nich zły i że życzy sobie dostać trzy czteropaki piwa. Jeden od łebka i kolejny za poniesione straty moralne. Saksofonista odparł, że gotów jest kupić nawet i koniak, jeśli Sorata da jutro jemu i Faiowi dzień spokoju. Sorata zgodził się na ten układ.

Wreszcie Kurogane mógł dotoczyć się do swojego pokoju, chwilę wcześniej przymilnie życząc rodzicom dobrej nocy.

Flourite, okupujący jego łóżko, oświadczył (nieco histerycznie), że chwilkę temu włączył laptopa Kurogane i zalogował się na oczywistym serwisie społecznościowym. Zastał tam sto nowych wiadomości i ponad czterdzieści zaproszeń do znajomych. Kurogane postanowił sprawdzić własnego maila. Tam zmiażdżył go gigabajt zdjęć z dzisiejszych działań kościelnych – część od znajomych, część od nieznajomych, ale wszystkie opatrzone odpowiednimi komentarzami. To skłoniło go do szybkiego wyłączenia poczty i szczerego rąbnięcia pięścią w ścianę, co spotkało się ze strofującym rykiem ojca dobiegającym z pokoju obok. Fai jeszcze nieśmiało przyznał się do dwóch propozycji udzielenia wywiadu, które zostały wysłane przez przedstawicieli całkiem pokaźnych portali plotkarkich wprost na jego konto mailowe, a następnie bardzo usilnie próbował pocieszyć swojego przyjaciela, tłumacząc, że taka chwilowa, lokalna popularność może być bardzo ciekawym życiowym doświadczeniem. Kuroganie nie był co do tego przekonany i podejrzewał, że sam Flourite nie wierzy w to, co mówi.

Fai zmienił taktykę – wygrzebał z dysku laptopa _survival horror_ w myśl „półtorej godziny głupiej sieczki dobrze nam zrobi". Mniej więcej w połowie wszystkie oderwane kończyny i splątane jelita zaczęły rozpływać się przed oczami Kurogane. Dzisiejszy dzień był najintensywniejszym dniem w całym jego życiu. Adrenalina opadła, do mięśni wkradło się zmęczenie, myśli zwolniły do tempa schodzącego lodowca. W stanie półprzytomności począł objaśniać Flourite'owi strategię spędzenia dzisiejszej nocy: Fai zajmuje łóżko, Kurogane śpi na materacu (o ile zdoła go przygotować do stanu używalności) na podłodze.

Flourite orzekł, że przedstawiona mu idea to najgłupszy pomysł w dziejach ludzkości, a potem wciągnął przyjaciela na łóżko. I nie pozwolił mu się stamtąd ruszyć aż do samego rana.

Kurogane od dawna nie zażył tak dobrego snu, jak w tę noc po udanej akcji przechwycenia pana młodego, o której jeszcze długo, długo rozmawiało się przy każdym nakrapianym spotkaniu.


End file.
